Ten-Tailed Puppet Master
by Kento-hish17
Summary: When the sealing occured on that night, Kami was watching, and he saw the poor childs future. Feeling generous, Kami called forth all the bijuu and sealed them all within Naruto, making him the second jinchuriki of the Juubi. Meeting the demon eight years later, Naruto is given a powerful doujutsu hybrid and journies to Suna with Hiruzen, happening upon the remnants of Sasori.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another new story! This isn't a crossover but it sure is weird and I'm sure has never been done before, but the parts of it have. Naruto having the Juubi instead of just the Kyuubi: Been done. Naruto starts in puppet art: Been done. Together? Le gasp! :o Never! Until now! Naruto will have the eyes of the Juubi, which I will call, rather unoriginally, the Sharinnegan. Just 'cause it looks like both of them together. Feel free to petition for a new name, until then, it stays. Now I'm just babbling. On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin

The sealing had already begun; Namikaze Minato was sealing the Kyuubi, which attacked his village of Konohagakure no Sato, inside his son, Naruto, who was just born three minutes ago.

In the heavens above, Kami himself was watching the events unfold, already knowing what will happen to the boy in his life: He shall be hated, he shall be scorned, he shall be abandoned, he shall _suffer_.

But Kami expected great things for Naruto in the future, so he decided to give the boy a gift so he may fight his future. With his power only the god of gods could wield, he drew upon the power of the other eight bijuu throughout the Elemental Nations and funneled them all towards Naruto, sealing all the nine bijuu within one person, for the second time. He did not kill the other jinchuriki, nor did he strip them of their power of the demons; Kami was not spiteful, nor illogical. He granted the containers the abilities of the demons they once contained, to give them an advantage in this world. For a shinobi, there is no cheating, only an advantage above your enemy.

As the nine bijuu all fused together into the entity known as the Juubi, he drained the demon of its hostile and uncontrollable nature, so as to help the boy. He augmented his body slightly so he could contain such chakra.

No one would know of the power the boy would contain, not even the man sealing the Kyuubi, initially, would know that he was a part of something so much bigger.

As soon as the boy would learn to talk and walk, he would be confronted by the demon within him. He saw great things in the future for this Uzumaki Naruto.

**(Eight years later)**

Naruto was running for his life from a mob that was chasing him. This was the third one this week, and he was getting annoyed by it. He ran into an alley in hopes to lose them, only to find it was a dead-end. If he stayed here, he would find that name is rather correct.

Turning around to run out where he came in, he stopped, seeing the mob was upon him. He backed away until his back was to the brick wall blocking his only way to freedom.

"We got you now, demon!"

"Now we're gonna finish what the Yondaime started!"

"This is for my family you slaughtered, you filthy monster!"

The villagers yelled these things and more as they fell upon the boy, weapons poised to end his life in petty revenge.

Suddenly everything froze, and the world was silent. Naruto was confused at what just happened and was about to voice his question when he was suddenly pulled into his mind.

**(Mindscape)**

Naruto appeared in what seemed to be a sewer, in front of huge bars, a piece of paper taking the place of a keyhole, which was surrounded by heavenly runes that glowed in the dull grey iron of the cage.

"Hello?" Naruto asked the entity behind the bars, receiving no answer.

"**Well, well, well, it seems my new container has finally decided to grace me with his presence." **A deep, demonic voice commented as a huge eye opened in the darkness.

It was blood-red, and it had a dilated pupil with concentric circles expanding outwards, three tomoe on each ring spread evenly.

An unseen light turned on, and he saw the creature behind the bars. It was a disturbing beast. A gargantuan demon with the eye that took up the 'head' and a mouth full of jagged teeth, as if rocks were ground into spikes, more protrusions across its back as it hoisted itself on two humanoid arms, ten large tails swaying behind it lazily; the creature had no hind legs. Its body seemed to be made of rock as it eyed the boy with mirth.

"Wh-what are you?" Naruto asked fearfully, having fallen on his ass and started crawling away.

"**I am the Juubi, the Ten-Tails."** The creature answered, voice filled with amusement.

"T-Ten-tails?! But there's only nine tailed beasts!" Naruto yelled incredulously, pointing an accusing finger at the demon that said it was the supposed Ten-Tails.

The demon was not amused. **"Fool! Where do you think the nine tailed beasts came from?! In the time before your villages, I was the only demon, until a man sealed me inside himself. When he died, he split my chakra into nine pieces and sealed my body in what you call the moon; those nine pieces created your nine bijuu!"** the Juubi yelled.

Naruto took a few minutes to swallow this. "…Why am I here?" He finally asked.

"**You are within your mind, specifically the special seal that keeps me inside you; you are not strong enough on your own to keep me at bay so this seal was specially modified for you." **The Juubi answered.

Naruto nodded in understanding; it made sense. He was just a newborn when this happened, so how did the Yondaime expect to be able to seal such a strong creature inside him? If the demon's power was cut in half, he could've sealed it away like eight… years… ago.

"Hey…" Naruto started. "The _Kyuubi _attacked 8 years ago. How come _you're _sealed in me?" He asked.

He got the strangest feeling the demon was smirking with his odd maw. **"Kami, in his infinite wisdom, decided to cut you a break and gathered all the other bijuu around your world and sealed them all inside you, remaking me. But he stripped me of my instincts so I could be controlled; only the Rikudou Sennin had enough will to hold me back. So, when the Yondaime sealed a bijuu inside you, he began the process of sealing the **_**Juubi **_**inside you, and here we are." **It answered.

Naruto was silent for a while as he digested this information. So Kami decided to seal the Juubi inside him. He wondered why, but knew he couldn't really do anything about it.  
"So why am I here?" He asked the Juubi.

"**I've decided to call for you to offer a deal: I'll change your body to properly fit my power, giving you a Kekkei Genkai and with my youkai, you'll be able to inject other elemental Kekkei Genkai into whoever you choose, even whole chakra systems if you so choose. You will receive a combination of your famed Sharingan from your village and of the strongest doujutsu in this world: the Rinnegan. Your eyes will look like mine does. I'll also teach you how to use your doujutsu hybrid and basic shinobi arts and techniques you can use with your new form. And since I'm supporting you, you will be able to use my youkai and achieve a number of states of power. Do we have a bargain?" **the Juubi offered.

Naruto stared at the Juubi, agape. This sounded too good to be true. Then he realized something. "Wait. You said 'deal'; what do _you _get out of this?" He asked indignantly.

The Juubi shrugged its shoulders. **"Nothing much, but the seal Kami put on you is kind of forcing me to do this, but for self-preservation and the need to not have a weak vessel, I accept the influence and will do these things. Do we have a bargain?" **It repeated.

Naruto thought about it for some time until he looked up at the Juubi determinedly. "Yes." He answered.

"**Then this is going to hurt." **It said and a powerful beam shot from its single eye and hit Naruto in the stomach and his body was wracked with the greatest pain he may ever feel in his entire life.

**(Outside World)**

Naruto's form was currently seizing as his body was surrounded by a cloak of bubbling red youkai, the crowd of civilians and a few Chuunin backing off; had they released the Kyuubi?

He yelled out in horrible pain, some of the members of the mob whose hate wasn't as great as the majority suddenly second guessing their actions; a demon would not cry out in pain like that. Was this truly just an unfortunate boy, only 8?

Suddenly their thoughts were cut short when a foul aura exuded down the alley, suffocating them with its power. As they turned their gazes towards the Kyuubi brat, their hearts stopped.

Naruto stood straight, gazing at them with his burning red eyes. They recognized the doujutsu of the esteemed Sharingan, but it was different. They at least knew that a newly unlocked Sharingan would have one tomoe, but this had not one, not two, not even the maximum three they heard about from the veteran Uchiha's; no, these eyes had _nine _tomoe, his pupils dilated and three concentric circles expanding from it, each ring have three tomoe. The innermost ring was red like the Sharingan, the sclera of his eyes a purple-grey.

His body was tense, his anger clear in his gaze. He slowly raised his hand towards them and whispered lowly. **"Almighty Black-Flaming Push." **With a flood of chakra and combining the abilities of his doujutsu hybrid, a forceful wave of black flames shot towards the crowd. Before they could even scream in terror, their bodies were completely disintegrated, their remaining skeletons black with scorching flames.

He stood unfazed by the lives he had just taken. At least for the split second when he unleashed his technique. When the smell of burnt flesh and death reached his nose, he fell to his knees and vomited off to the side.

He panted heavily as he was on all fours, suddenly tired from the events that transpired and brought him to these circumstances. Giving in, he passed out to the side, thankfully not falling into his own puddle of puke.

This was the scene the Sandaime found himself at: a mass of blackened skeletons, an unconscious Naruto next to a puddle of puke and some smaller puddles of blood, and horribly scorched walls next to what he presumed were civilians and perhaps a few narrow-minded shinobi.

He sighed and ordered his ANBU to dispose of the remains as he personally walked up and picked Naruto up in his arms. "Oh, Naruto-kun... I wish I could have been here sooner... I promise to take you away from here, at least for a few months, once you wake up..." He promised quietly as he brought Naruto to the hospital, specifically to the only doctors and nurses there that didn't hate his guts.

**(Three days later)**

Naruto groaned as he slowly awoke. His eyes opening, their color now his normal cerulean. He seemed to be able to turn off his doujutsu, he mused. Staring upwards, he found himself seeing a blank white ceiling. Turning to either side, he found equally blank walls and medical equipment.

_'Ugh, hospitals... I hate hospitals... Even if Torou-kaa-san is nice.' _He thought to himself, thinking of the nice middle-aged woman who was his personal doctor.

Sitting up, he found the Sandaime sitting in a chair by his bedside, looking at him expectantly with a slightly guiltily look.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped those foolish people from attacking you. The council held me back in another meeting..." He apologized.

"It's okay, ojii-san. I don't blame you." Naruto waved him off.

"Naruto-kun, would you like to join me on a trip to Suna?" Hiruzen asked, already knowing the answer.

Naruto thought it over. He would take any opportunity to get out of this damnable village. "Sure. When do we go?" He asked.

"In about five hours." Sarutobi answered. "Now, when I found you, the bodies were burned and there were some small black flames. Can you explain those?" He asked.

"Itachi-nii-san helped me again. He said something and black fire suddenly shot from his eye and killed the villagers. He helped me cope with my first deaths then left so he wouldn't be questioned. Please don't punish him, ojii-san." Naruto begged/lied. It wouldn't be the first time Itachi would have helped him; the teenager was indeed like a brother to him.

Hiruzen merely chuckled. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I won't punish him. He did the right thing, protecting you from those people. Are you okay?" He asked, worried for Naruto's health.

"I'm fine, ojii-san." Naruto answered.

"That's good to know. I'll sign you out so you can go home and pack for the trip." He waved goodbye and left the room.

_**'Gaki, I got some ideas for when we get to Suna. Have you heard of the puppet style some of their shinobi used?' **_Juubi suddenly popped in his head and questioned.

Naruto jumped a bit at the sudden voice in his head. _'Oh, hey Juubi. Yeah, I've seen some puppets in the market district; you talking about those?' _Naruto asked.

_**'One and the same. I have some ideas for the art.' **_Juubi answered.

_'Okay.' _Naruto wasn't sure what the demon meant but went along with it and left once the nurse said he could go home.

**(Three days later)**

Naruto had left three days ago when ojii-san said, six hours after he awoke, around noon. It took those three days for them to arrive in Suna, due to Naruto not having chakra training and thus he couldn't augment his speed with the energy, slowing them down. He apologized to the Sandaime for this, but was waved off, told he was eight and wasn't enrolled at the shinobi academy so he shouldn't be expected to be able to do that.

Naruto was surprisingly quiet the rest of the journey. He had spent the trip contemplating why the Juubi mentioned the puppet art from Suna. Thinking of the Juubi, he remembered that it was made of nine other creatures with formidable power.

_'Hey Juubi, if you're made of the nine other bijuu, does that mean you have their powers?' _He asked inside his mind.

_**'Hn, took you long enough to realize that. Yes, I do have all their powers. I have the sand control of the Ichibi, I can summon and raise the dead of the Nibi, I can control water like the Sanbi, lava like the Yonbi, steam like the Gobi, acid like the Rokubi, dust like the Nanabi, strength and power of the Hachibi, and fire of the Kyuubi. Once you learn to use my power, you will as well. And because of your doujutsu, you will control all the primary and sub-elements.' **_The Juubi explained.

Naruto raised a brow. _'Sub-elements?' _He asked.

He had the distinct feeling the Juubi was slapping himself in the face. _**'Kami, your don't know a lot. Sub-elements are the combination elements when you use two or more elements. There's dust, ice, scorch, blaze, magnet, dark, explosion, crystal, storm, wood, lava, boil, swift, yin, yang, and yin-yang release. With your eyes, you can control all of these. Uh, kid?' **_He explained then questioned when Naruto went silent and still in the outside world, worrying Sarutobi.

"Naruto-kun, you okay?" Hiruzen asked.

"...YAHOO!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the air.

Again he had the feeling the Juubi was slapping himself.

Sarutobi was surprised by Naruto's sudden outburst. "Naruto-kun, are you okay?" he asked again, this time worried for Naruto's possible mental-health.

Naruto suddenly realized the spectacle he made of himself and had the decency to look sheepish as he came back to the ground. "Eh-heh, uh... Nothing, ojii-san." He answered.

Sarutobi was confused but merely shrugged it off, thinking it was another quirk of the boy who he thought he didn't know enough because of his duties as Sandaime. "Very well, let's go." He said and continued their journey, Naruto falling into step.

_**'You're an idiot.' **_Juubi commented in his head.

_'Not my fault that sounds awesome so when do we start?' _Naruto inquired.

_**'Whatever. We'll start once you return to Konoha.' **_The demon answers back.

_'Okay. And what was that thing you mentioned about injecting other people with other elemental Kekkei Genkai?' _Naruto asked, remembering that tidbit.

_**'Who knows? Maybe you'll run into some people who you believe deserve these powers. From my memories of Kyuubi, there were some shinobi that excelled at using weapons. Maybe if you run into one of them, you might give them the Steel Release; they sure would appreciate it.' **_The demon explained.

Naruto nodded, seeing his logic. He remembered seeing a Higurashi girl around the village; she was pretty and kicked gratuitous amounts of butt with her weapons. Maybe, if he got to know her, he might give her Steel Release.

A few hours later, they arrived in Suna, after some questioning due to the unknown child the Hokage brought with him. When Hiruzen went to his meeting with the Kazekage, Naruto wandered around the village, until he came upon a lone red-headed child with a teddy bear, his black rimmed teal eyes cast downwards, the kanji for love over his left eye, sitting by himself in a swing set, sand swirling at his feet, no breeze coaxing the grains to life.

"Hello?" Naruto greeted, noticing the boy wincing at the new voice. He could sense some latent youkai emanating from within the boys chakra coils. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"You should go..." The boy whispered lowly.

"Why?" Naruto asked; was the boy dangerous? Nervous?

"Everyone around me dies..." The boy answered, causing Naruto to frown. He himself frowned, the grimace making him think someone who apparently didn't know anything about him would leave. He was surprised when determination exploded in the strange childs eyes.

"So what? People have wanted me dead and I'm still here!" Naruto said.

The boy was confused; why was this person so enthusiastic about people who wanted to kill him?

"Why?" The boy asked.

Naruto flinched; this was still a sore subject with him. "I... can't talk about it. But know I won't run away from you. You seem like you need a friend." Naruto offered.

The red-headed child was puzzled at this blonde boy. Friend? He didn't understand the word. Everyone in the village, even his own father, was afraid of him. "What's a friend?" He asked.

Naruto had to keep himself from face faulting. This kid didn't know what a friend was? He felt pity for the kid; judging from his demeanor and his question, he wasn't one for socializing.

"A friend is someone who cares about you and helps you feel better when you're done and makes you laugh. A friend is someone precious to you." Naruto answered.

The child was silent for a while. "So... you're my friend?" He asked.

Naruto thought it over. "If you want to be friends. I won't be in the village for more than three months. But I'm sure we can be friends during that time." Naruto assured.

"I would like that..." The red-headed child finally said.

"Cool. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto asked, sitting on the swing next to him.

"Sabaku no Gaara." The now revealed Gaara answered, a small smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Gaara." Naruto said with his trademark grin. Before he could begin a possible conversation with his new friend, the kids playing away from Gaara yelled out.

"Hey! You talking to the freak! Get out of here!" One of them yelled as they ran at Naruto.

Turning around to face the sneering kid and his group, he growled, baring his teeth and started chasing them, the grouping running from the taller child.

As he continued running, he accidentally stepped on a weak piece of wood and fell through the ground, into some sort of secret room.

Naruto yelped as he fell and hit the ground on his back, he writhed a bit as the pain numbed and slowly sat up, rubbing his head as some pieces of debris fell down on him. "Where am I?" he asked seemingly no one.

_**'You're where I want you to be. This is the perfect place for you to start with the puppetry art.' **_Juubi answered.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked out loud, seeing as no one was around to think he was talking to himself, and thus, insane. Looking around, he realized what his tenant was talking about; all around him were scrolls in the shelves and puppet body parts and weapons strewn across the walls, jars of poisons on some tables here and there. "What the heck is this place?" He asked the Juubi.

_**'There's a desk nearby. Look at the journal on it.' **_The demon answered/ordered.

Naruto complied and walked towards the weathered desk near him, picking up the faded black journal. Turning to the last page, he found a memento from someone.

_To whomever it may concern,_

_I am Akasuna no Sasori, the puppet _master _of Sunagakure no Sato. I leave this journal and my supplies to my lineage, some misguided fool who may happen upon this place. I leave to you the scrolls for the Chakra String technique, chakra control exercises to finesse it, and schematics for making your own puppets, including the blueprints for my technique of human puppets, should you venture what is surely illegal in my old home. Don't disappoint me; someday we may meet. And I might make you another piece of my art._

The letter was stamped with a red scorpion; the rest of the journal was empty.

"Who the hell is this stuck up bastard leaving this letter?" Naruto asked indignantly.

_**'This 'stuck up bastard' is Akasuna no Sasori, the greatest puppet master from Suna. He had mastery over 300 puppets and could lay siege upon an entire nation with his weapons.' **_Juubi started, relishing at Naruto's paling face. _**'I agree, he seems a bit arrogant in his parting words. But with my power behind you, you will surely surpass him and, should we run into him one day, **_**he **_**will be a part of **_**our **_**collection.' **_The demon finished.

"Why do you want me to start in puppetry? That's oddly specific and weird." Naruto voiced the question buzzing in his head.

_**'I plan to have you master every art you humans have created, and puppetry is a more obscure art that will create stepping-stones to aid you as you learn other arts. Puppet masters have above average chakra control, something you desperately need because of me and your own shoddy control.' **_"Hey!" _**'And once you master those chakra control exercises, they will have also helped you with control for your doujutsu techniques. And starting away from home will be easier so once we start there, we can start from within Konoha; it's mostly for convenience.' **_It finished.

Naruto nodded, seeing the logic behind this strange choice. "Okay. So what were those ideas you mentioned before?" He asked.

_**'You will know once we actually begin making puppets. Now, start on that chakra string exercise.' **_The demon within ordered.

Slightly put off by his bossing him around, Naruto retrieved said scroll and began reading on the exercise.

Upon finishing the explanation, he concentrated on his chakra coils and channeled the energy to his fingertips and willed the strings to form, resulting in... nothing. He sighed and decided on starting with chakra _ropes _instead, willing the thick cords of energy to form from his palms instead of his fingertips, planning to exercise them to slowly split towards his fingertips then start weaning his chakra until they are the necessary strings.

**(Five hours later)**

Naruto had finally managed to form chakra strings from his modified exercise, but they wavered now and then, a fact he will remedy with more training. He now actually started on connecting the strings to objects, causing small puppet parts and empty jars to float around. After about ten minutes of playing around with stuff, his strings had stabilized into still forms.

He then began on the other chakra control exercises listed in the scroll, such as surface walking; it did not go well. The first time he tried to walk up a wall, he fell on his head, eliciting a mocking laughter from his tenant. He tried to ignore the guffawing inside his mind and began the exercise again, making it at least five steps up before he _jumped _off, instead of falling.

He spent the good part of another three hours on this exercise, finishing on an acceptable level, according to the Juubi.

Returning to the scroll, he found the instructions for a puppet Sasori left for him to start on: Karasu. Finding the bedraggled puppet, its three eyes lazily looking down, its six arms hanging limp from its sockets, and its mop of shaggy brown hair covered in dust from being left there. After he managed to clean the poor thing, he began on using his chakra strings on it, using all ten fingers to start. The construct jerked haphazardly with his hand gestures. After about ten minutes of learning how moving what finger moves what part of the puppet, Naruto began weaning the necessary strings to control Karasu, exercising his control to his normal level as he lessened the used digits. After another two hours, he managed to be able to control the entire puppet with a single finger, a fact that he found extremely exciting. Juubi even commented on how fast he progressed.

He then began reading up on seals for puppets, both storage seals to hold the constructs and seals _on _the puppets for some techniques. Surprisingly, he was extremely well versed in learning fuinjutsu. After only half an hour, he learned how to create storage seals and how to activate the seals throughout the puppet for a number of things.

Upon Juubi's request, he began sealing everything in the room in some storage scrolls that he then hid on his person. He left the journal Sasori left unsealed, in his left back pocket, and drew a seal on his arm that now housed Karasu. All of this took another twenty minutes.

Channeling chakra to his legs, he jumped through the hole that brought him here, onto the street above, surprising some late night wanderers when he appeared out of nowhere.

"Naruto!" He heard a voice yell and his oji-san appeared in front of him, looking extremely worried.

Sarutobi frowned when he finally found Naruto; the blone was scuffed up a bit, his clothes dirty and dusty, his shorts slightly torn. "Naruto, where have you been? I've been looking for you for the pass eleven hours!" He yelled, worried sick about the blonde.

Naruto had the gall to look sheepish, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, oji-san, I was chasing some kids that were making fun of my new friend and fell down some hole; I just woke up." he lied partially.

Sarutobi gave a small smile when he heard Naruto made a new friend and sighed in relief that he wasn't hurt. "Thank Kami; you scared me. Come on, its late. We'll be living in a hotel near the Kazekage Tower for the next four months." He said, leading Naruto to their temporary abode.

Naruto nodded and followed, smiling as he palmed the pocket that held Sasori's journal.

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto was playing with Gaara, as Sarutobi said he was going to another meeting with the Kazekage and his council, and the red-headed child introduced him to his siblings, Kankurou and Temari.

Kankurou was a nice kid, if mysteriously wary around Gaara. He had shaggy brown hair, which reminded him of Karasu, and dark hazel eyes. He wore a dark beige T-shirt and black shorts. He expressed interest in puppetry, a fact that Naruto promised to get to later.

Temari was the elder sister. She had dirty blonde hair that was tied back in four shaggy ponytails. She wore a light lavender dress that stopped at her knees. She was nice enough, but she seemed like a tomboy, somewhat more brash than Kankurou at times. But he enjoyed playing with the Suna siblings; he was glad to have made more friends.

After about five hours of playing with them, he said his goodbyes when Hiruzen arrived from his meeting and took Naruto 'home.'

Naruto talked about his day of playing with his new friends, a fact that brought a smile to Sarutobi's face as Naruto managed to have some semblance of a childhood, even if it wasn't in his real home.

When he brought Naruto home, he left again, saying he was going to get them some dinner. Naruto nodded and promptly made his room into his workshop, unsealing all the supplies and Karasu.

Reading the scroll about facts of puppetry, Naruto read that the wood used for puppets was a special chakra-conducting wood, harvested from specially grown 'chakra trees.' When he read that Suna did not naturally have these trees, and had to import the supplies, he frowned; how was he supposed to make his own puppets if he didn't have the supplies.

_**'Use Mokuton.' **_Juubi offered.

_'Huh?' _Naruto asked mentally, in case oji-san came early or someone overheard him through the window.

_**'Use Wood Release to grow the trees you need.'**_ Juubi repeated.

_'How? I don't know any Wood Release techniques.' _Naruto reminded.

_**'I at least know some starter techniques for each element and sub-element. I'll teach you a major technique for growing the trees once we're back in Konoha; too noticeable in this desert town. For now, I'll teach you how to mold wood you already have on hand to change the parts you already have.' **_Juubi offered.

"Cool!" Naruto said out loud. "So we going to start on those ideas you mentioned?" He asked.

_**'Indeed we are. Now, what I want you to do is...' **_Juubi started, as he explained his first idea.

**(Four months Later)**

Naruto stood at the gate to Suna, next to Hiruzen, as they were seen off by the shinobi of the village, the Kazekage, and the Suna Siblings.

Gaara had actually hugged Naruto goodbye, the red-headed boy opening up during the course of their stay. Kankurou shook hands with Naruto, finally relaxed around him. Temari walked up, hugged Naruto, and kissed him on the cheek, eliciting a deep blush on his face and a giggle from Temari. She had opened up to the boy and over the course, she was smitten with the innocent boy and his care-free attitude. She wished they didn't have to go, but understood that he had to leave with the Hokage.

Once everyone said their goodbyes, Naruto and Hiruzen began their journey home, Naruto rubbing his hand secretly over a new seal on his arm.

It had the kanji for 'Ichibi.'

End Ch. 1

...On a cliffy! :D Yeah, the whole thing with Naruto, Juubi, and the doujutsu seems farfetched and Naruto might seem overpowered, but it was the only way I could make things work. Trust me, he won't go around kicking Orochimaru's ass at age 12. I'm sure you know what the ideas juubi talked about were. Tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 of a Juubi-powered puppeteer Naruto! :D Now, for clarification, the 'Ichibi' symbol on his arm means he has started training in hsi Ichibi powers _and _he has made and sealed an Ichibi puppet. So, Naruto is back in Konoha, now hell-bent on becoming a puppet master, a one-sided rivalry with Sasori, the Juubi as his master, and the ability to give his non human-puppets a chakra system and, if he chooses to, certain people a sub-element. I'm sure, if you read the first chapter, he might give Tenten Steel Release; she sure as fuck would love that, and maybe him in gratitude. Anyway, no more fucking around!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Hey"- Human speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon Speech

_**'Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin

Naruto had returned to Konohagakure after his four-month stay in Suna, and he brought home quite the repertoire, moderate mastery at Puppet techniques, at the age of 8, and his own puppet, as well as a few days of training in his Ichibi powers. Given how it made sense, he managed to inject a chakra system into the puppet of the One Tail, with a special modified Magnet Release to suit the sand demon. It worked like the normal Kekkei Genkai, but the puppet could manipulate sand, not just metal, like Gaara could. Speaking of the former Ichibi container, Naruto felt he was obligated to explain to the red-head that he needn't worry about mental trauma, insomnia, or any other problems he might face had he thought he still contained the crazed demon. When Naruto told him he no longer held the Ichibi, Gaara, and by proxy Temari and Kankurou, thought he was bat-shit nuts, and suspicious on how he became privy to such knowledge. When he explained he held the Juubi, the _Ten _Tailed demon, and that at his birth and sealing, all other bijuu were removed and sealed within him, all three children were extremely skeptical to believe him.

To prove it to them, Naruto showcased his Sand Release to Gaara, showing he had the same power as the red head, but it was much more potent, and even showed them the seal on his stomach that held the demon within him, a fact that made him blush if only because Temari was there. With some more convincing, as well as a rather impromptu nap time for Gaara courtesy of Naruto knocking him out, showing he didn't go into a berserk rage in his sleep, they grew to believe him, and he felt a real connection to them since he told them his biggest secret.

He trained with Gaara in his control over the Sand Release, and helped Kankurou when he began his training in puppetry; he enjoyed the face the brunette made when he showed him his Ichibi puppet. All three children were terrified when they first saw it, thinking he had somehow unleashed the demon in the world, only to find it was a puppet, wood and mechanisms, no flesh, blood, or evil.

He immediately pledged to begin in his youkai training, though he didn't know how he would go about doing such a thing without alerting half of Konoha in the first second. Until he thought of that, he began on his second puppet and trained more in his Ichibi powers, finding he now had a strong Fuuton affinity; problem due to the modicum of wind release the demon was known for. He also trained in the Sand Release both as himself and with his puppet; he found he could make weapons out of the numerous grains, from the normal shield that was almost free of his will, to a wicked spear with one main point and four smaller points off to the side, a red swirl in the intersection that he could throw at dizzying speeds.

He also began in his training for the first sub-element the Juubi mentioned: Wood Release. The possibility of ready lumber for his puppets was too tempting to put off, and he began in training of the Kekkei Genkai of the Shodaime. He could already form a small sprout in the palm of his hand due to the chakra control he attained through training for puppetry. He concentrated his chakra in the sapling, watching it grow ever so slightly over the span of minutes. In the beginning, it was rather thin and spindly, about three leaves on it as a whole. After about 3 hours of concentrating, he now held a healthy and hearty bonsai tree in the palm of his hands. He decided to pot the small plant and tend to it in his apartment.

He soon began creating the tiny tree in each hand. It, of course, took twice as long, but the results were there. He then began growing trees _outside _of his body, since he planned to grow the special tree that would provide him with the chakra-conductive wood necessary for puppets. At first, all he could muster was the tiny bonsai. Sweat dropping at the tiny tree, he continued his concentration, watching as the small foliage grew into the size of a moderate shrub within an hour.

Even though he spent only ten hours on training, he was exhausted, physically and spiritually. He fell on his ass next to the shrub of his work, eying it with a smile that soon grew into a frown as he thought things over. "I'm not making enough progress." He muttered.

_**'I have an idea.' **_Juubi commented.

"Oh do you?" Naruto deadpanned, bitter that his supposed sensei decided to grace him with his presence.

_**'**__Kage Bunshin.' _It replied.

"The heck is that?" Naruto asked out loud, seeing as nobody was around to eavesdrop on him.

_**'A technique that creates solid clones of you that, upon dispelling, return their information to you. With it, you can train a month in an hour, or a year in a day.' **_It answered.

"How do you know about that technique? You're a conglomeration of demons that were hidden within humans who, from what I guess, didn't have this knowledge." Naruto commented.

_**'The Kyuubi aspect of me already knew of the technique due to its previous hosts, a pair of Uzumaki women. They said that, due to the usual stamina and chakra reserves of their clan, not even the greatest of them could perform the Bunshin, so they turned to the Kage Bunshin.' **_It explained.

Naruto nodded in understanding, already knowing the previous host of Kyuubi was his mother, Juubi breaching the subject one depressing day in Suna when Naruto spotted a young boy playing with his parents. Juubi suddenly mentioned he knew about Naurto's parentage, and at threat of the child yammering his ear off, if Juubi even _had _ears, he told Naruto. His father was the Yondaime, the man that was to seal the Kyuubi within him, and his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red Hot Habanero of Uzu no Kuni. Juubi commented the merely due to his parentage, Naruto was destined for greatness. Remembering the list of Kekkei Genkai holding the ten tailed demon granted him, Naruto asked if his father held Swift Release, knowing he was famous for his immense speed, and his **Hiraishin no Jutsu**, a technique that made him fast as light. He was surprised when the Juubi answered negatively, saying it was all talent in sealing for Minato. Hearing his mother was no slouch in fuinjutsu just reignited Naruto's fire to learn the art, knowing it would benefit him in his puppetry and shinobi career all around.

"Well lets get started on it." Naruto said excitedly.

**(One hour later)**

Naruto stood before twenty clones of himself, _solid _clones. He smirked at them and performed the cross seal, summoning a crowd of clones, bringing up the numbers to 300.

"Okay, 100 of you work on Wood Release, 100 of you work on Sand Release by yourselves, and 100 of you work on using Sand Release through your own copies of Ichibi." He ordered.

"Hai!" They all yelled, scrambling to their groups and begun training.

"What're you gonna do, boss?" One clone asked the original.

"I've gotta go make a new friend." Naruto answered, walking out of the training field he found abandoned near the Forest of Death, knowing it would never be found, except by maybe that crazy snake lady, but he knew she wouldn't bother him. He let his mind wander to their first meeting.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto was training after he returned to getting used to Shukaku, his Ichibi puppet he gave the name of the original demon, information courtesy of the Juubi. When Naruto asked, he was puzzled to find the Juubi didn't have a name of his own and, even with Naruto's persistence, he turned down being given a name. He didn't give his reasons, but Naruto didn't press on the issue.

Naruto stood back, marveling at his puppet he worked hard on back in Suna. It was a hulking figure, half a foot taller than Naruto was, though that's not saying much, since Naruto was short for his age. The wooden construct of the tanuki demon was a visual copy of its physical body; a hunch in its stance, incredibly larger stomach sitting on short hind legs and long, hulking arms ending in claws. Its tail even matched how the raccoon dog's own looked, individually scaled, however odd that is. Its large head and crooked grin sat on its shoulders, large sockets for the beady eyes Naruto installed, adding to its authenticity. He even decided to paint the blue veins that adorned the Ichibi's body in its existence on his puppet. However, the actual eyes were different than the Ichibi's usually were. Thanks to a tidbit of information Juubi let slip, Naruto managed to install a pair of eyes he specially made that gave him quite the power-up. The eyes were the same as his **Juubigan**, a monicker he coined for his special doujutsu, in thanks to his demon tenant. He found, thanks to the Rinnegan half of the hybrid doujutsu, Naruto could see through any extra copies of the eyes wherever he put them. While Juubi mentioned that the Rinnegan allowed one to use human corpses, reanimated with chakra receptors, he decided to use the nine bijuu puppets, bringing the second coming of the Rikudou Sennin; he would be the Juudou Sennin.

Now for inner details; this is where Naruto was most proud of his work. Its large arms were made of many segments, more so than a normal puppet would, chain mail encasing the joints just underneath the wooden limbs, keeping it stable for its claw swipes. Speaking of the limbs, the large belly was made entirely of metal sheets that would expand and contract with held oxygen, which the puppet could slam on its stomach to copy the mannerisms of the Ichibi's **Renkudan**. On the back of the Ichibi, knowing he couldn't have it actually 'inhale', he created a series of grates that could flip open and, due to some seals he managed to create with the Juubi's guidance, use chakra to suck in oxygen for the demon-accurate fuuton technique. The held oxygen could also be funneled to the mouth, where he installed a gas tube that, with another seal he made, could create slightly weaker **Renkudan**, without having to wait for its movements of the arms or if the arms were damaged in battle. Thanks to the chakra system he installed, it allowed the puppet to perform the same ability Gaara showcased when he first met the redhead: Sand Release. Tapping into the system, he could perform the modified Magnet Release from the former Ichibi containers ancestry through the puppet. Within the large tail of the puppet, under every scale was a containment seal that held containers of senbon, which he could activate with a flick of his wrist, and the tail. When the senbon were used, he could do the same thing with the actual scales, the tips of each one adorned with blades, the bottom tips having small thrusters with seals in them, creating makeshift rockets of the blades. And of course, the puppet was riddled with hidden compartments of weapons and poisons known for every puppet; hidden blades in the arms, poison gas-spewing tubes hidden in the small chest and mouth.

Naruto wore a shit-eating grin as he eyed his piece of work, only to be interrupted by an impressed whistle.

"Nice work, gaki. You make that yourself?" He heard a feminine voice say.

Snapping around with the speed of a paranoid child chased all his life, Naruto came face to face with a beautiful woman.

Her purple haired tied up in a pineapple shape, her beige coat open, showing her fishnet-clad breasts as her tan skirt stopped at mid-thigh, shin guards leading to sandals. Her hazel eyes stared at him with mirth at the blush creeping up on his face. "Like what you see, gaki?" She teased him. She was Chuunin Mitarashi Anko.

"U-uh..." Naruto stuttered, not knowing what to say as he was found out. He was sure she had been watching him as he trained in his Sand Release and with his doujutsu, which he suddenly realized he still had active; his face paled feeling the tingle of chakra behind his eyes.

"Freaky eyes, gaki." Anko commented. She smirked, which soon fell, when she noticed he seemed to be petrified in fear. Perhaps she was seeing stuff he didn't want someone to see? She did a mental checklist of the things she noticed of the child; puppet of the One Tailed demon? Check as something he'd want to hide. Surreal control over sand, through his body _and _the puppet? Check. Weird doujutsu that looks like a combination of the Sharingan and the doujutsu of the Rikudou Sennin of myths? Check. Yep, she fucked him up. "Look, gaki, I won't tell anyone about this stuff." She placated him. She smirked when his shoulders slackened. "If." She added, seeing them shoot back up tension. "...You explain everything to me." She finished, enjoying the mortified look on his face.

_'Shit! What do i do?! What do I do?!' _Naruto yelled in his head to Juubi.

_**'Just tell her. I get the feeling she will keep these things a secret if you just tell her.' **_Juubi answered.

Gulping silently but trusting the Juubi, Naruto spun his tail of the truth behind his status. She was skeptical at first when he said he didn't contain the Kyuubi, but the _Juubi _from the legend of the Rikudou Sennin. When he further explained holding the Ten Tailed demon gave him a doujutsu and possibility for _every sub-element_, she was hard pressed to fault him. She saw how he was manipulating the sand, and when he repaired the wooden carapace of that smaller puppet by just touching it and _the wood closed itself_ like how his youkai healed him. He then explained how the Sandaime took him on a trip to Suna, where he made friends with the _former _Ichibi container and discovered the legacy of Akasuna no Sasori, where he began in his puppetry training, which she consented to; the proof was right behind him. She thought over the facts, and found they added up; excluding the whole Juubi thing, though she didn't know how he could prove that without showing her some youkai, and this kid didn't want to grab anyone else's attention when he didn't even want _hers_.

She swore on her word that she would keep his secrets, well... secret, if he agreed to let her train him. At his questioning look, she explained how a well-rounded shinobi shouldn't concentrate on _just _ninjutsu, when taijutsu is just as important, especially for a puppet user. He agreed to this, growing uneasy at her own shit eating grin, and began his training with her.

He had never been so terrified in his entire life than he was when he was training with the insane Chuunin.

**(Flashback end)**

He shuddered at the thought of his training and went on his way, heading towards the Higurashi weaponshop. He went inside, looking around until he found his target. Looking to the counter, he found her.

Higurashi Tenten. She was ten years old and already in the Academy. She already specialized in using weapons, garnering the nickname 'Weapon Mistress.' He chuckled at the name, alerting her to his presence.

"Welcome to Higurashi's Weapons, how may I help you?" She said rather blandly, not even looking up at him as she skimmed through a weapon catalogue in a daze.

"You're Tenten, right?" Naruto asked, suddenly appearing at the counter, scaring Tenten a bit at his speed.

"Y-yeah, why? How do you know my name? I've never met you before." She said.

"I've heard of the 'Weapon Mistress' of Konoha." Naruto answered with his foxy grin.

Tenten blushed at his smile. "I-I'm no one special." She amended.

"You might be wrong." Naruto said. "I can give you a gift." He added.

Tenten eyed his suspiciously. "I'm not into younger men." She pointed out.

Seeing an opportunity to get a chuckle out of her, Naruto merely kept smiling. "Aw, but I'm so cute and lovable." He replied, holding his arms out as if to give her a hug.

His face tinted pink ever so slightly when she giggled. It sounded adorable.

"So what's this 'gift'?" She asked.

"Have you heard of Steel Release?" Naruto asked, throwing Tenten for a loop at the seemingly random question.

"Here and there. I wouldn't mind having such a Kekkei Genkai; it sure would be a boon for my fighting style. Why do you ask? Are you just giving out Kekkei Genkai?" She asked suspiciously.

"In a way." Naruto replied, causing Tenten's eyes to widen, then immediately narrow.

"Like I'm supposed to believe you can give me a Kekkei Genkai? Even if you could, what kind of sick payment would you want?" She snapped at him.

Naruto was confused at her curt reply, only for Juubi to explain what she was thinking to him. His face reddened and he waved his hands at her. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Nothing like that! I'm eight, dammit! I just wanna be friends!" He yelled.

She hissed at him to be quiet, bopping him on the head lightly, creating a small bump on his head. "Be quiet, you want my dad to hear you?!" She chastised.

"Sorry. But I'm serious; I can give you Steel Release. It's my own Kekkei Genkai that I can give other people Kekkei Genkai." He half lied. While that was a part of his gift from the Juubi, it wasn't the main thing it could do.

Tenten's eyes widened. "I've never heard of a Kekkei Genkai like that. What's it called?" She asked.

"Uh, I haven't thought of a name for it." He lied again. It wouldn't do to tell her the suspicious name of his doujutsu. "Anyway, do you want Steel Release or not?" He repeated.

Tenten thought over the offer. Here was some random kid she had never met before offering her a rare Kekkei Genkai just to be her friend. ...Seems legit. Not.

"Why me? And what are you really after?" She asked him.

Naruto was silent. _Why _her? And why was she still insinuating he wanted... _that_? He was eight dammit, he's too young for that! "...I don't really know why you. I've seen you around the village and heard you were good with weapons. I don't have any friends so I was hoping if I did this for you, you'd be my friend." He said a little depressingly. "But if you don't wanna be my friend, I'll still give it to you and get out of your life..." He added.

Tenten frowned at his tone of voice. How can someone so nice and... cute, she tried to deny, not have friends? She agreed with herself but needed one last push.

"Can you use Steel Release yourself?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "But i haven't started training in it yet. But if you act now, I'll throw in Magnet Release." He said, making his voice sound like a cheesy salesman.

Tenten giggled again at his impersonation. "Deal. And I expect you'll invite me to help train with you in them, too?" She asked, walking around the counter to stand next to him.

Naruto nodded again, thankful he made a new friend. As he collected the special grey chakra of the Juubi in his hand, shocking Tenten at the _visible _chakra, let alone the color, Juubi intervened. _**'Wait. I suggest doing this at night; the transference will knock her out for a few hours.' **_It warned.

Hearing this, Naruto dispersed the chakra, confusing Tenten. "Whats wrong? I'm ready." She said.

"Uh, I just realized it might knock you out for a few hours, so is there some time we can do it at night?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Eying him suspiciously, Tenten soon consented to the fact; injecting foreign chakra within her could indeed be exhausting. "Sure. Come to my room tonight around 10 and we can do the transference. My family lives in the building above the shop. Meet me at the window overlooking the alley." She offered.

Naruto nodded and waved goodbye. "Oh, by the way, my names Uzumaki Naruto." He added, chuckling nervously that he _just _introduced himself.

Tenten giggled. "Nice to meet you, Naruto." She smiled, waving back as she went back to her post behind the counter and returned to her catalogue. She suddenly froze as she turned a page. _'I just invited a boy to my room... at night... without my parents knowing.' _She realized in her head. Her face turned a new shade of red as she tried to drown any sort of _thoughts _by reading the catalogue.

Naruto was walking back to his training ground, smiling at the new friend. Suddenly he stopped midstep. _'A girl just invited me to her room... at night... without her parents knowing.' _He realized in his head. His own face turned a shade of red eerily similar to Tenten's as he hurried his steps to his clones. The chuckling demon in his head wasn't helping, either.

"Looks like someone got some tail." A familiar voice said as he entered his training field. Looking to the voice, he found the provocative Anko eating her dango. "Sh-shut up." He stammered, trying to fight his blush.

"Well, gaki, let's do a small spar to see where you stand. Throw everything you got at me." She ordered, flicking her dango stick at him to instigate the fight, only to find it deflected by Shukaku taking its place at his side, Naruto unsealing Karasu alongside it, along with a copy of the hand-me-down of the puppet he made. He had the blueprints for Kuroari and Sanshouo but didn't have the time or resources to build them yet, Karasu using the least of the three, so even if he chose not to make a second Karasu, he couldn't even make one Kuroari, and Sanshouo? Forget it, it used the most!

Just before the stick was blocked, Naruto dispersed his bunshin, thankfully ten every five seconds. Over the course of their spar, the clones were slowly shrinking in number, granting Naruto their collective knowledge of any Wood or Sand Release they practiced, also quite a boon of chakra control from their antics.

Anyway, he started the spar using Sand Release through Shukaku, causing a tendril to lash out at the Chuunin woman, which she dodged. Using a surprised he created for Shukaku, it brandished its left arm, the surface distorting until a majority of it was sand, shuriken shooting out in rapid pace. **"Suna Shuriken!" **Naruto yelled. He decided to make sand armor on Shukaku that, thanks to Juubi's chakra, he made look like the puppet so no one could tell the difference, giving his puppet some always-appreciated armor. Anko dodged the shuriken again, this time retaliating with a pair of kunai with explosive notes, set aflame already.

Naruto retaliated with sand capturing the weapons, creating a sphere to buffer the explosion. Instead of the sand either expanding from holding in the explosion, or dispersing with the force being too great, nothing happened. Anko scowled, and Naruto smirked. Unknown to the Chuunin, Naruto tried a crack at another of his Kekkei Genkai the Juubi granted him: Explosion Release. He used it to negate to explosive notes. While he couldn't use it offensively, _yet_, he could do that, and it saved him this time.

Shukaku's tail flowered open and it swiped the appendage at Anko, small clouds of smoke appearing under each scale as a wall of senbon rocketed towards her. Cursing, Anko performed a **Kawarimi**, thankfully dodging what was sure to be a painful experience. **"Sen'eijashu!" **She yelled, thrusting both hands forward as a quartet of snakes slithered out each sleeve towards the child puppeteer.

They were impeded by two black blurs, and later dispersed. Looking to the culprits, Anko found the pair of Karasu brandishing hidden blades on their wrists; apparently Naruto had them stop the snakes from reaching Naruto.

Said blonde brought his hands together in a cross seal, Anko's eyes widening. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto yelled, summoning twenty clones, immediately sending them to occupy her time as he lays back.

**"Mokuton: Kizuchi!" **About five clones yelled, clapping their hands together, then on the ground, several pieces of wood shooting out towards the Chuunin, threatening to pierce her.

Anko was momentarily shocked at the legacy of the Shodaime but brushed it off and dodged, though not without a few cuts in her outfit. She momentarily smirked at the five clones that launched the attack dispersed, already drained of their chakra. She engaged the remaining fifteen in taijutsu, soundly defeating them as they tried to bring her down with clumsy brawler style. The kid apparently didn't have a taijutsu style of his own to train in. She should rectify that... painfully. This was her favorite jacket. True, she had about another ten at home, but number 7 was her favorite, dammit!

She brandished her pair of elongated kunai and rushed at Naruto, dodging the Karasu duo and weaving out of Shukaku's haphazard swipes of its large claws and tail. She lunged at the child when...

**"Shinra Tensei!" **Naruto suddenly yelled, thrusting his open palms at her. She was suddenly thrown back by some invisible force, slamming back-first into Shukaku, who wrapped its razor-riddled tail around her and the Karasu twins appeared, putting their collective eight blades to her throat.

Naruto merely stared at his hands at what he just did; what _did _he do? He suddenly remember the day he met the Juubi and the technique he used to kill all those civilians. He realized what he just did was half of that attack, the Rinnegan half. With all his training, he forgot to actually training with what his doujutsu gave him. The Rinnegan already gave him a high affinity for all five elements, including some sort of gravity manipulation, which he mused he just did. Then there was the Sharingan part, which allowed him to copy jutsu and, apparently if his memories of that day were clear, somehow control black flames. He vowed to sneak into the Uchiha vaults to see what else the doujutsu of the clan could do.

Suddenly realizing the position of his opponent, he smirked. "Do you yield, Anko-sensei?" He asked.

Anko merely scowled and nodded, mumbling about lucky gaki's and their powers of a demon of myth as she was freed of her pointy prison. Once she was sure she wouldn't be attacked, she immediately slapped Naruto on his head. "You got lucky, gaki!" She yelled.

"You're just jealous I'm so awesome." Naruto replied, rubbing his head where she hit him.

"Whatever." She muttered and left the training ground.

"Sore loser." Naruto muttered once she was gone. "Well, this spar brought up many things. I should start training with my doujutsu and widen my repertoire of Kekkei Genkai, even if I can do that thing with Explosion Release. But where can I learn about it?" Naruto whispered to himself. He didn't even know where Explosion Release came from.

_**'It's from Iwagakure.' **_Juubi answered.

Naruto paled. There was _no way _he could go to Iwa to learn about the Kekkei Genkai. Ignoring that its outside the village, Iwa _hates _Konoha! With a passion! Thanks to the technique that made his father famous, Iwa hates Konoha, and especially the Yellow Flash, _including anyone of his lineage_, with a burning fury. If he stepped in the village of stone, he'd be slaughtered!

_**'Well, lucky for you, I have the memories of the **_**two **_**Jinchuriki from Iwa, so I have enough information to save you the trip, and death.' **_Juubi placated the boy.

"Oh, thank Kami! Juubi, I could kiss you if you were a woman." Naruto said seriously.

Said demon was silent for a reaction, its odd body structure keeping it from any form of blushing, as the Juubi thought over telling _her _host the truth. Deciding against it for now, Juubi answered. _**'Yeah... Moving on, there was a man in Iwa who had the Kekkei Genkai, as well as a kinjutsu that allowed him easier usage of it. It gave him mouths on his hands, as the most effective way to use the bloodline was chewing and molding clay with his chakra to create living little clay statues that let him use them as high-grade explosives. Thankfully, I can perform the kinjutsu for you to do the same thing, without the extra mouth he had over his heart. He was quite the pyromaniac.' **_Juubi explained.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Naruto yelled, only to be shot down my Juubi.

_**'It'll knock you out when you do it, so we'll do the process after you gift that Higurashi girl.' **_It said.

Naruto frowned. "Fine..." He said depressingly.

He continued to train for the rest of the afternoon, oblivious to his tenant arguing with her thoughts.

**(That night)**

Naruto was exhausted from his day of training; he had managed to better his control over his Sand Release, with himself and through Shukaku. He had also managed to grow his bonsai-shrub into a complete tree. He promised to harvest the lumber tomorrow morning, so he could begin contruction of Kuroari and Sanshouo and his second bijuu puppet, Nibi. From juubi's description, he had a feeling it would involve a liberal use of Blaze Release, seeing as how to original demon was _made _of black flames. Looks like he better up his training with his Sharingan aspect. He would need to move that Uchiha vault infiltration date to 'as soon as possible.' Though Juubi demanded he not start on making the Nibi puppet, or train in its powers, until he mastered his Ichibi level to a respectable degree. He pouted at that; he believed he was good enough at Ichibi! But if Juubi said he needed to be better, _he needed to be better._

He got up from the ground, weaving through the craters his training made, and made his way to Tenten's house.

Walking up the wall to be under her window, he knocked on it and waited. When he heard it slide open, he almost fell off the wall when Tenten's head popped out from the window.

"Hi, Naruto." She greeted relishing as he clutched his chest like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Dammit, don't do that!" He whispered loudly, _somehow_.

She giggled and pulled him in to her room before someone could see him. "Come on, I've been waiting all day." She said excitedly.

Naruto chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Okay, okay. Lay down on the floor and I'll get started." He instructed.

Listening, she did so, and closed her eyes, waiting.

Naruto channeled the necessary chakra in both his hands. "I was serious about the Magnet Release. You still want it?" he asked, just to make sure.

She only nodded silently.

Naruto nodded as well and moved the visible orbs of chakra in his hands to float over his stomach in a small tower. Letting them float freely, he hovered his hand over the top orb and slowly pushed down. He watched as Tenten's face contorted in pain. Almost subconsciously, he seized her right hand to help her through the pain. He didn't know why he did, he just _did_. He rested his hand on her stomach as he pushed the last of the chakra constructs into the core of her chakra system. He allowed her to almost crush his hand in the pain and thanked Kami she seemed to be used to some sort of pain and didn't cry out. Once he was sure it was over, he lifted her up and laid her in her bed, bringing the blanket over her. He smiled as she curled up under the covers, clearly exhausted. She seemed to mutter something to Naruto.

Said blonde leaned in. "Huh?" He asked quietly. She muttered again, causing him to lean in more. "Say again girly, I'm a tad deaf." He said, doing an impersonation of an old man. She threw him for a loop when her head leaned forward and captured his lips in her own, his face reddening fiercely. Once she let go of his lips and laid back down, she managed to talk loud enough for him to hear. "Thank you, Naruto-kun..." she said.

Naruto merely stood there, leaned in close, frozen, as his mind tried to process what just happened. "A-anytime, Tenten-chan." He whispered and made his way to the window. He mechanically crawled out, closed it behind him, and made his way home, face red the entire way. Slowly his famous foxy grin grew on his face as he jumped into the air, silently whooping in some sort of triumph. He basically ran home so he could go to sleep, but Juubi reminded him of the ritual for the kinjutsu that could aid him with his Explosion Release. He nodded and procured his bottle of ink, seeing as juubi explained he would need to draw the seal array on the floor for him to do so.

Naruto quickly drew the miniscule kanji for the seal, taking care not to make _any _mistakes; one mistake and he could kill him, or blow his home up, or it could do nothing and he just wasted so much ink. Standing outside the array, he looked it over, hearing Juubi agree it was exactly what it showed, and went on his knees, resting his hands in the two circles for the ritual. He channeled his chakra in the array and awaited the pain that was sure to come.

He sure as fuck wasn't ready for this.

This pain was the worse thing he could ever imagine. It felt like some was jamming a kunai in the palms of his hands repeatedly, while at the same time Juubi's chakra was healing them. He could _feel _his tenketsu being rearranged within his hands as the process lasted for 10 seconds but felt like an hour.

When it finally stopped, he fell to his side, everything dulled by pain. He thought he heard some beautiful voice apologize to him about the pain, but shrugged it off as the pain messing with his head. Standing up with extreme effort, he trudged into his bed, not even noticing he was stepping in a small puddle of his own blood, or the fact he could taste the coppery life liquid, and collapsed into his bed, completely unconscious.

Inside his mind, Juubi decided she would tell him the truth in the morning. As a light engulfed the hulking demon, its white silhouette shrank, the blood on Naruto's hands and the floor floating up as a light flew from his stomach to it.

**(The next morning)**

Naruto woke up with a groan in his bed as he sat up. "What hit me?" He whispered hoarsely, rubbing his head with his right hand. "And why do I taste hair?" He questioned for some odd reason. When he tried to bring his hand down, he found it was stuck. Pulling on it, he yelped as he felt a few hairs get pulled out of his scalp and looked at his hand, only to turn green.

On the palm of his hand was a _mouth_. It had sharp teeth, like a shark, and it was currently eating the strands of hair it apparently pulled. Shakily raising his other hand, he found his other hand was the same. He did the only thing he could think of. He screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" He was flipping his shit. He was freaking out so bad he didn't even notice the figure in front of his bed.

**"Hello Naruto-kun..." **A melodious voice greeted.

End Ch. 2

Ha ha! :D Yeah! Cliffhanger _and _Femjuubi! And yeah, Naruto is pretty much a combination of Deidara and Sasori with the puppetry and mouth-hands. Tell me what you think about his progress, the Shukaku puppet, my decisions in this story, and what you think of a FemJuubi. *awaits the hate mail in my bunker* Bring it on :D Oh and just in case you're a bit confused, Anko isn't Tokubetsu yet since its four years before canon so I decided to have her be Chuunin.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! So yeah, got a lot of reviews about people being surprised about a FemJuubi. That was the point :D What a twist! This story _might _have a harem, small one though, I dunno. I just know he'll be primarily paired with Juubi. After that, I'll think about it. Since this isn't a challenge, I'm not obligated to make it a harem; I can do what I want. We'll see about others…

As a sidenote, I will be using an idea I read in another Naruto-puppet master fic; the name escapes me but the idea is cool: Predacon puppets. Remember those dudes from Transformers G1? The bull, rhino, cougar/panther/jaguar, lion, and hawk? Yeah, the fic I read featured these, even though he didn't make it to them yet and I think he abandoned the fic. Point is, the main idea, I take no credit for. But they _will _transform and combine into Predaking! In my own special way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin.

Naruto sat on his bed, mouths in his hands, face crimson, as he stared at the heavenly beauty before him.

This woman was a goddess in term of beauty and grace. Her hair was a black waterfall from the top of her, reaching the small of her back, a bang hiding her right eye, her left showing the same design at the Juubi's one eye. She smiled softly as Naruto glanced down at her figure, finding a pair of breasts larger than any he had seen before; even larger than those of Senju Tsunade, the Slug Princess. She wore a black and silver kimono, left open to show her ample cleavage and essentially half of each breast, and her flat smooth stomach, stopping there with the sash tied around her waist. The skirt of the kimono stopped just above her knees, showing shapely legs that went on for _days_. Swaying behind her were ten tails, designed much like the Juubi's, almost looking like they were made of rock.

As he stared, blood slowly leaked from his nose, and he fell back, losing consciousness, eliciting a giggle from the strange woman. **"Poor Naruto-kun. First time he's ever seen a woman. Too bad he's eight, or…" **She left off; staring at his prone form with a lustful grin, licking her lips but slowly shook her head of those thoughts to get back to more important matters. Deciding her figure would only distract him, she closed her kimono top and sauntered over to his bed, sitting next to him and shaking him awake. When he slowly groaned and sat up, he saw her again, only lacking the view of her wonderful breasts. He stopped that train of thought with a mantra of 'I'm not a pervert! I'm not a pervert! I'm not a pervert!' **"Nice to see you awake, Naruto-kun." **She said, her tone full of mirth as Naruto realized that moment actually happened and blushed accordingly.

"Who are you?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

She raised a brow in amusement and showed her tails again, the pattern in her eye spinning.

Naruto suddenly pointed at her, realizing it. "Juubi!" He yelled. Thankfully, he had no neighbors so no one really heard him.

She nodded. "How?" He asked, slightly afraid that the being that the RIkudou Sennin feared was free again. "Is the seal broken?" He asked.

She shook her head. **"No, Naruto-kun, the seal isn't broken. I just managed to leak out a bit of my youkai and mix it with your blood to create a physical body for myself. But I can return to your mindscape whenever I or you want, so no worries about people seeing me." **She explained.

Naruto nodded and suddenly realized the pair of mouths in his hands mindlessly chomping at the air. "Uh… how do I get these to stop?" He asked.

She giggled. **"You have to will them to stop. They can't go away, though." **Juubi explained.

Naruto nodded and concentrated his chakra to the mouths and they eventually stopped, shutting close. "Finally." He sighed. He turned to the apparently female Juubi and blushed as memories of her almost completely bare chest flooded his mind. Banishing those thoughts to the abyss that was his attention span, Naruto voiced the question buzzing in his head. "So what do we do since… _this _happened?" He asked, gesturing to the Juubi semi-freed from her host.

She shrugged her shoulders, letting her hidden breasts jiggle tantalizingly, and smiled at him. **"I guess I can help you train. And when you get older, I can train you in other things…" **She purred hotly, turning to the side, her skirt lifting ever so slightly, showing more delicious skin to Naruto, who only blushed crimson and fought the encroaching darkness. **"And I have some more puppet ideas that I need to **_**show **_**you instead of just tell you." **She added.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, his curiosity piqued. "Is it the Sanbi? I thought you wanted me to finish one, learn all its technique and use in youkai, _then _move on to the next tail." Naruto reminded her.

"**I did, but these won't be bijuu puppets; these are puppets of a clan of beings called **Predacons.**" **She reassured him. **"A group of five robot animals that could transform into humanoids or combine into the mightiest warrior, Predaking. I'm going to help you build them." **She added.

Naruto was in awe at the sound of these '**Predacons.' **Thinking over what she said, he asked a question. "How am I going to have transforming and combining puppets?"

"**Remember the mechanisms Karasu has for the joint attack with Kuroari? All the detachable limbs and head? We'll be applying that, but on a wider scale, the puppet 'exploding' from its beast form and re-combining into its humanoid form. The same will be said for making Predaking. We'll start on Divebomb, the hawk." **She then spent the next few days with Naruto creating the first component of Predaking, Divebomb.

**(One week later)**

Naruto stood in his training ground in front of his newest creation, Divebomb, in its hawk mode. A head of blackened wood, yellow eyes on either side as its body clacked with the wooden limbs, large wings fully open to the sky, 'sheathes' for the 'feathers' on its sides, seven long, golden blades popping out to form the wings, as its body was hidden behind a cloak, as it was perched on its lethal talons, just over Naruto's height. Its body was full of dangerous mechanisms, weapons dipped in poison, as was the want of any puppet master, as well as the mechanisms that let it transform.

Speaking of which, Naruto decided to see how that worked. With a flick of his finger controlling the puppet, the puppet 'exploded' into its pieces, hidden limbs coming out from the torso of the bird form, as things moved along channels in their metal tracks, the bird head opening and the beak sliding back along the head, revealing a humanoid face underneath, as the form was finished, and there stood Divebomb, just a bit taller than his hawk form.

"Transformation successful." Naruto said with a smile.

"**Very impressive, Naruto-kun. I have an idea on how you can incorporate the puppet into your taijutsu, even when it's sealed." **Juubi explained.

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Tell me tell me tell me tell me!" He was jumping with barely contained energy.

She giggled and sauntered over to him and whispered her plan into his ear. They would be training in his taijutsu, the 'Fox Claw' style, a style Juubi derived from Kyuubi, as it would suit Naruto, who had a definite fox quality to him, both in mind and body. It relied on being faster than your opponent and attacking major weak points to bring them down under their own power.

Creating a stronger-than-normal Kage Bunshin, Naruto settled into the beginning stance, sliding his feet from the center of his body, the right forward, knee straight, muscles tense, ready to spring into action, the left to the back, knee bent, muscles relaxed but ready to fight, head brought low, hands splayed open in claw-like fashions, in front of his chest.

With a silent signal, he sprung forward, Divebomb's wings popping into existence behind him, propelling him forward greatly, giving him momentum for a spin kick to the clones torso, throwing it back. He continued his flight forward, until he appeared behind his 'flying' clone, swiping his hand at its head, Divebomb's clawed hand appearing, mimicking his movements, ricocheting the clone back forward, as Naruto flew under it and did a straight-up donkey kick to the clones chin, Divebomb's leg aiding him, as he flew after it, and appeared above it, his hand open to the sky as an orb of chakra formed, the energy of body and spirit within causing a whirlpool inside, as he thrust it into the clones stomach, rocketing it to the ground. **"Rasengan!"**

Over the week of his assembly of Divebomb, Juubi took her clone and a large group of his clones to teach him one of the jutsu of his father, Namikaze Minato. He had officially been able to do the Rasengan, though with help from a Kage Bunshin, within six days, but he didn't stop for a seventh day, and could do it by himself now. Naruto learned the technique, though deadly on its own, was incomplete. His father wanted to add an element to the technique, but due to… _circumstances_ he couldn't. Naruto vowed to complete his fathers dream and add _all _the elements to it.

Naruto smirked down at the puff of smoke that was his defeated clone as he fell down, slowing his descent with Divebomb's wings.

"**Excellent, Naruto-kun! Your fighting style will only become more deadly as you complete Predaking! Just imagine; a knee to an enemy's stomach and a rhino head pops out, the horn skewering them, or a bulls appearing, stabbing them with its horns. Or the ferocity of a lion or puma!"** Juubi was drooling at the possibilities, until Naruto snapped her out of it. She giggled nervously and attempted to compose herself. **"Anyway, how far are you on making the Nibi puppet?"** She asked.

"I've made the body but I don't know how to contain the flames of either Blaze Release or Amaterasu to give it its natural look." Naruto explained, unsealing the bland-looking puppet of the two-tailed cat.

"**Hmm, perhaps you can do it properly if we train your fuinjutsu and Nibi's youkai." **Juubi mused.

"How? I can't train in any youkai without alerting the entire village." Naruto reminded.

"Maybe I can help, gaki." A familiar voice responded behind him.

Turning around, he found the smirking visage of his friend and sparring-buddy, Mitarashi Anko. "The Forest of Death is full of monsters spilling out their own youkai, so you can train there." She explained, taking the idea of throwing an eight-year-old child into a forest full of apparently demonic animals in stride.

Naruto's face drained of color at the idea of just _throwing _himself into the forest, but before he could decline her off, Juubi accepted, sealing his fate. With his head hung in fear, Naruto followed the Chuunin, as his tenant had disappeared into the seal, to Training Ground 44.

As he stood at one of the entrances, he looked to Anko with an almost pleading look. "Do I _have _to?" He asked. At her nod, anime waterfall tears fell from his eyes as he trudged into the forest, specifically the S-rank section, where the other dozen signatures would merely disguise his youkai. Once he was in the center of said section, Juubi reappeared, her presence scaring away any other demons. "What am I supposed to do now?" Naruto asked.

"**Enter your two-tailed state and channel the youkai into your hands."** Juubi ordered.

Nodding, Naruto closed his eyes as he called upon the hot feeling of the youkai as it bubbled to the surface. One tail; short ears pointing to the sides on a flat head, a thick single tail swaying behind him, Naruto opened his eyes to the normal eyes of the Shukaku, golden with a four-point star for a pupil, for small circles around it, as black rings formed around his eyes. Calling on more, his thick tail split into two, smaller tails, swaying wildly as the crimson cloak around him seemed to flicker as if it were made of fire now, and the ears lengthen and swept back over his head, and his eyes changed to heterochromatic; the right yellow and the left green. Two tails. He concentrated youkai into his hands and, almost subconsciously, went on his knees and put his palms to the ground, black veins going through the ground as his own hands grew pale, his veins popping into vein, as he felt two signatures rumble beneath him. He closed his eyes again and frowned. **"Forgive me, Kami, for I have sinned."** He whispered and snapped his hands up, the signatures following in an explosion of dirt and dust as he panted, reverting out of his two-tailed state and stood.

Standing before him were Senju Hashirama and Tobirama, the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage's, completely resurrected. Naruto had committed a true sin; defiling two spirits who had passed on and summoning them into their mortal coils. They were not sacrifices surrounded in ash to form the visages of the Hokages; they _were _them. Walking towards them slowly, the second he touched their bodies, they fell, limp and dead, into his arms, as he carried them into his workshop/apartment, intent on adding them to his collection of puppets.

**(Two weeks later)**

Naruto was done with his task of making the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage's into his puppets. With their power in his hands, none could stand against him. But… he felt… _dirty _for defiling their spirits to make them his weapons. While a shinobi would use every opportunity to make new weapons, there were just some moral lines one shouldn't cross, and Naruto stepped all over this line. While he would make a puppet out of anyone who interested him, there was _something _wrong about making the two strongest shinobi in history into puppets.

Asking the Juubi about it, he found his answer: they were family. He was distantly related to the Sannin, Senju Tsunade, and by proxy, the Hokage brothers, so he made puppets out of his granduncles. That left a bad taste in his mouth. But after his little moment of emo-ness, he was ecstatic to find out he was related to _three _Kages! Determined to make them proud, Naruto began rigorous training in their jutsu, both for his own ninjutsu arsenal, and for their effectiveness as puppets.

Over the course of his training, he was visited by his new friend, Tenten, the pair of children red as tomatoes at the memory of the night Naruto gave her the two Kekkei Genkai. Deciding to take it slow, the two became friends and training partners, Tenten gobsmacked when she met Juubi, saw his kage and bijuu puppets, and all the power he held.

Together, they trained in Steel Release and Magnet Release, using the two in conjunction, creating a slew of new jutsu, including one that magnetized the granules around them, including weapons and a new ability they created from Steel Release, Iron Sand. When Naruto told Tenten that this ability was what made the Sandaime Kazekage so powerful, she had a fangirl moment at the thought of being a powerful kunoichi and a future role model for other kunoichi everywhere, contradicting the sexist idea that kunoichi were naturally weaker than male shinobi.

Naruto chuckled at her enthusiasm and they continued their training, slowly building up Tenten's chakra reserves and stamina once they started on physical training. At around six, Tenten left, kissing Naruto on the cheek, both children crimson as they said their goodbyes, and Naruto sighed contentedly at her retreating figure.

'_**Naruto-kun, I found a schematic in Sasori's chambers on something I think will interest you.'**_ Juubi chimed in Naruto's head.

Naruto remembered Juubi offered to go back to Sunagakure and look for any secret compartments in Sasori's chambers for anything special while he trained with Tenten. He wondered what she found that was apparently so interesting. Quickly going inside, Naruto sat on his bed, entering his mindscape to appear in front of the Juubi. "What's so interesting you called for me here?" He asked.

Juubi merely wore a shit-eating grin and threw Naruto a rolled-up set of blueprints, which he opened and his jaw immediately hit the floor and his eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. In the heat of the moment, he tackled Juubi and attacked her lips with his own. "This is wonderful, Juubi-chan! I'll start on it right away!" He said excitedly, disappearing from his mindscape, leaving a stunned and crimson-faced Juubi as she felt her lips after the kiss.

Naruto immediately ran to his desk and set about redrawing the schematics Juubi gave him. Within an hour, he had remade the blueprints to the last detail. "I wonder what I should call it." Naruto mused out loud as he rubbed his chin while making some minor adjustments on the blueprints. Suddenly, a metaphorical light bulb turned on.

"I know! I'll call it a pistol." He said.

End Ch. 3

Yeeeeaaaah! :D Predacon puppets, NarutoxFem. Juubi action and the shinobi world's first pistol! I got the idea from Assassin's Creed; good game, I recommend any of them. Including the upcoming AC 4: Black Flag. :D Anyway, tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin.

After Naruto had remade the schematics for what he called a 'pistol,' he decided to make a puppet that uses it to the greatest effect, as well as integrate it to his person, only to find he didn't need to. With some explaining thanks to the Juubi, Naruto discovered the wonders of his Asura path from his Rinnegan. It pretty much made him into, what he called, a 'super badass puppet from the future.' In laymen terms, it momentarily made him a machine, so he didn't have a need to outfit himself with a hidden pistol; he might have even thrown in some blades and poison darts.

**(In another dimension)**

Ezio Auditore da Firenze sneezed as he prowled closer to Bartolomeo. Shrugging it off, he jumped from his perch, hidden blades finding themselves in his targets neck.

**(Back with Naruto)**

When he first tried out his Asura path techniques, he felt fucking _weird_. Just the feeling of part of his body turning metal then doing some weird stuff like pulling his arm on a cord and shooting out a bunch of missiles, or his head opening up and shooting a chakra beam, felt so _strange_. It's like he lost feeling in those parts of his body and when he did stuff with them, it felt like he lost a limb. Shrugging that off, Naruto began construction on his puppet he'd name 'Sharpshooter,' only for him to have an uninvited guest.

"You will die here, demon!" An unfamiliar voice said.

Naruto sighed; it would seem some-from the chakra he could sense-_shinobi_ got it in his head to try and kill the 'Kyuubi brat.' Not only was this narrow-minded, it was wrong. He held the Juubi, dammit! Get it right! Anyway, turning around to face this newcomer, Naruto was shocked to find a member of the Nara clan scowling at him. He was confused; weren't the Nara understanding of his condition, and if they weren't, weren't they just too damn lazy to give a fuck? So what was this guys story? "Who're you? I can tell you're a Nara, but your hatred of me and just _coming _here to do something about it throws me off." Naruto voiced his confusion.

The Nara man's scowl deepened. "I'm half Nara; my mother was a Fuuma, a Fuuma _you _killed eight years ago!" The pineapple-haired man snarled.

"A Fuuma? Interesting; an odd clan that specialized in those oversized shuriken. Combining that with the Shadow style of the Nara and you get...?" Naruto mused aloud, leaving the sentence hanging as he couldn't think of anything.

But the Nara-Fuuma man heard him. "You get this!" Unsealing a Fuuma shuriken and strapping it to his back and bringing his hands together in the Rat seal his clan was known for in using their **Kagemane**, instead of his shadow creeping along the ground to reach Naruto, his shadow traveled up his own body, turning his form black as night, even his Fuuma shuriken, as chakra blades formed on his forearms and the points of his giant shuriken.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "How odd. Becoming a true shinobi; one with the shadows. And seeing a Nara with an elemental affinity other than the shadows if quite odd. I see your Fuuma blood is stronger than your Nara; you don't seem _nearly _as lazy as other's I've met, and again I point out the Fuuton affinity, not even mentioning such an affinity is odd in Hi no Kuni." He voiced his surprise. Seeing the dark man prepare to strike, Naruto settled in his Fox Claw stance, feeling the KI rolling off the man intensify; perhaps he see's this stance as further proof Naruto was the Kyuubi? Regardless, he shall die, and make a worthy addition to Naruto's collection.

Both shinobi sprang forth, meeting in the middle, engaging in taijutsu, or in the case of the Nara man, nin-taijutsu. Naruto made sure to steer clear of the chakra blades, knowing they would cut clean through him, and fought back with his own form of puppetry-taijutsu, using palms thrusts and shoulders charges to hit the man with talons and the hard head of Divebomb. Finally deciding to end it, Naruto took to the sky, staying afloat with Divebombs wings, as he formed a **Rasengan **in his hand, deciding against using an element or sub-element, as he wanted the body intact; god, he was dark. Taking advantage of the man's shock at seeing the technique of the Yondaime, Naruto struck, driving the technique into his stomach, using enough power that the force of being shot into a tree snapped his neck from the whiplash and he suffered internal bleeding from the actual technique. Checking his pulse after the shadows over his body disappeared, Naruto was happy to find the man was dead, but 98% intact. The 2% was merely the organs he lost; for every human puppet he'll make, he makes sure he keeps to organs, in case someone he cares about might need a donor, or maybe he could sell them to the hospital when they're short. Anyway, Naruto retrieved the body, Fuuma shuriken included, and sealed it in a scroll, along with what he started on Sharpshooter, and went home, intent on beginning on his next human puppet immediately. This was going to get messy.

**(Five hours later)**

"That was still fucking disgusting." Naruto said flatly as he walked out of his workshop, taking off bloodied rubber gloves and taking out a new scroll with the kanji for 'Shadow.' Unsealing it, the puff of smoke disappated rather quickly to show his first human puppet, which he named 'True Shinobi.' True Shinobi took the form of a thinly armored stereotypical ninja, with a black skin-tight jumpsuit that left just the dark yellow eyes uncovered, all under dark red armor that Naruto took the main design from the Shodaime, only it covered every inch of the puppet, and it wasn't as bulky, with a head crest trimmed in white on the forehead, the symbol of his Juubigan in the center, as the modified Fuuma shuriken was strapped to its back. It now looked ahead of its time like Naruto's Asura path components, and it didn't have blades; those would be activated with fuuton chakra, as would a pair of blades on the forearms and calves.

Happy with his first human puppet, Naruto sealed True Shinobi away and went back inside, cleaning up any... _bits _left to continue his work on Sharpshooter. Naruto also decided on something that might act as something that could see through enemies that excelled in stealth. It would be able to sense chakra signatures, heat signatures, and see through some invisibility techniques, like the one the famous Jiraiya of the Sannin created, surely for his spy network, right? Right?

Anyway, Naruto set what he started of Sharpshooter on the desk and continued his work, setting aside some space for the armor puppet he thought of.

**(Two days later)**

Naruto stepped out of his workshop, his puppet floating behind him in its cloak, which he styled more like a poncho, and a slightly bedraggled Western style hat that, from the salesman who imported the accessory for him, was called a 'cowboy hat.' The western world sure was a strange place if they had a special hat for half-cow people. Shaking his head of those thoughts, Naruto looked no different than when he decided to make his supposed 'anti-stealth puppet.'

Sensing a familiar chakra signature approaching, Naruto channeled chakra to his eyes, and the air around his temples distorted as odd implements appeared, apparently hidden under a cloaking technique. Shaped like thick rectangles with an upward spike on the outer edges and downward spikes at the center of the face as a halved mouthpiece appeared and folded up to meet with the eyepieces, three red dots appeared at the edges of each eyepiece as Naruto's sight was thrown into a sea of blues, greens, and yellows, the sky thrown into more of a sea of the colors of fire, especially the sun that glared down on him. Switching to chakra signatures, Naruto's vision was thrown into black with white outlines and not much else, as the animals he saw earlier didn't have chakra networks, until he noticed the fast-moving network heading towards him. _'Tenten.' _He thought with a smile as he switched the vision to normal and waited for her to appear in the field, feeling like showing off his new design to her.

As Tenten appeared in the center of the field from her tree-hopping, she spied what she thought was Naruto, but his face was covered with some weird metal plating, and three red lights on the temples. Suddenly she heard an oh-so-slightly muffled voice "Hi, Tenten-chan!" Blinking as the plating folding away and shimmered out of view around Naruto's face, showing his foxy grin at her gobsmacked visage from what he just showed her.

"What was _that_?" She asked incredulously. She had never seen anything like it, especially from Naruto's puppets, as some were a tad _out there_.

"_That _was my newest creation. I don't have a name for it but it allows me to see chakra and heat signatures and through cloaking techniques. No one can hide from me when I have this." he explained smugly. He response was a bop to the head and a face-to-face with some dirt.

"Don't get overconfident because you can see extra things. Someone can smash that and really damage your face and daze you so they can get a killing blow." She admonished and lectured him.

"Ma, ma, you worry too much, Ten-chan." Naruto tried to shrug off her lecturing with a chuckle, only to be silenced by her piercing glare of feminine righteousness that said 'you know I'm right.' "Aaaanyway, you up for some training?" He tried to dissuade her anger.

She immediately perked up, a determined glint in her eye. "Yeah! I've been working on the Steel and Magnet Release techniques!" She piped.

Chuckling, Naruto gestured to Sharpshooter behind him. "And I've made a new puppet based on some schematics Juubi-chan found in Sasori-teme's place. I call it a 'pistol.'" He announced, brandishing the weapon in question using Sharpshooter, who brandished its arm as it transformed similarly to Naruto's arm when he used **Asura Path: Distance**, but it showed the arm was more of a shell to the pistol mechanism inside.

Her eyes were wide with awe until she shook herself out of her stupor. "You based a single puppet around one gimmick? Isn't that a bit limited?" She asked/critiqued.

"I am no fool; he still has hidden blades and poison gas mechanisms, he's just also filled to the brim with pistols and some modified guns I created. Let's train my Sharpshooter and Asura Path against your Steel and Magnet Release." He said, determined to show he wasn't narrow-minded enough to have a puppet only have one form of attack.

She smirked and jumped back until she was equal distance from the center as him. "_Just _your puppet and Asura Path? So no bijuu or **Predacon **puppets or your own ninjutsu? Thats awfully limiting, Naruto-kun." she teased.

"Just seeing if you can still win after I limit myself that much." Naruto smirked back.

Tenten grimaced; she had yet to beat them in their spars no matter what she tried, but she was determined to beat him now that he limited himself so much. "Bet you a trip to Ichiraku's that I can." She offered, knowing it would rile him up.

Her response was automatically activating her **Steel Release: Impervious Armour **so she wouldn't be pierced by the chakra-propelled projectiles escaping from the wrists of Sharpshooter. "Guess talkings a waste." She mused to herself as she activated her **Panther Claws**, her metal fingers growing into long blades as she rushed at Naruto, only for Sharpshooter to intercept her, blocking with a hidden blade the same obsidian as her body. "Steel Release blades?!" She gasped in surprise.

Naruto smirked. "Yep. Steel Release can cut through anything except itself. And I doubt there is anyone else in the Elemental Nations that has Steel Release besides you." He explained.

**(Elsewhere)**

A short, young looking white haired man sneezed, groaning in disgust as the bandages that covered his mouth were now covered in snot.

**(With Naruto and Tenten)**

Tenten attempted to push Sharpshooter back but the clearly stronger puppet won out and pushed her back, finally lifting its head from under the shadow of its hat, showing its right eye was covered in a metal plate cut like an eyepatch and its mop of spiky black hair was swept back under its hat as the eyepatch lifted off its eye, showing the Sharingan eye underneath. Naruto chose the Sharingan because of its dual-purpose of extra-sensory perception and its ability to allow the wielder to view the enemy in slow motion allowed for the perfect gunner. However, with the injection of of the doujutsu came _two _eyes, and this puppet only had one, so Naruto agreed with Juubi to make a second Sharpshooter that will have the remaining eye, which he kept in a jar inside his workshop, however morbid that seemed.

Tenten blurred through a set of hand seals, using a technique they developed together, and slammed her palms on the ground, as a large hunk of earth was changed into a large clump of iron sand, which she control using her Magnet Release, exactly like the Sandaime Kazekage. Willing her chakra into the cloud of black sand, the iron particles condensed into a large cube. **"Iron Sand Gathering Assault: Hammer!" **With a thrust of her arms, the cube rocketed towards Sharpshooter, who pointed its arms towards the cube as the shells of its arms popped open, revealing a circle of pistols wired together as flat, wide cords shot out of its ribs and connected to the string of guns, bullets rolling down them into the pistols, creating a faux minigun as it hailed bullets upon the cube, shooting holes through it as it soon broke down into the particles, which Sharpshooter quickly dodged, knowing if the particles got in its joints, it would be all over for the puppet. Through the veil of raining iron sand shot out two arms, Naruto's fists rocketing towards his opponent in the spar as she dodged valiantly as the flying fists made sharp turns and swarmed around her like a cloud of gnats baying for a punch to land. Jumping up and curling up into a ball as small as she could, controlling the iron sand to form a shield around her and explode outwards, blowing the arms away as they flew back to Naruto and reattached, turning back into normal arms. Bringing Sharpshooter to him, it floated behind him as it pointed its right arm at Tenten, the hand folding down at the wrist as the barrel of the main gun inside its arm extended out, as Tenten attempted to hide in the treeline, away from the dangerous-looking weapon.

Channeling chakra to his visor as it appeared again, Naruto searched for Tenten's chakra network. Finding it, he took aim and fired, shooting right through a tree and hitting Tenten...'s steel skin. Did he really expect her to just stay still and take that bullet?

With the appearance of that second chakra signature, no he didn't.

Tenten gasped as she felt a pair of blades capture her neck in a scissor-hold, threatening to decapitate her if she channeled chakra to her skin. Turning her head ever so slightly, she spied a new puppet holding her in place, holding a wide squared-off sword with a serrated edge near the guard as a smaller extended arm held a copy of the blade, holding her in place. She sighed in defeated. "Fine, you win, Naruto-kun. Cheater..." She mumbled the last part under her breath as the puppet withdrew its blades from her neck, showing the whole puppet as she jumped down.

Following the twin arms on one... _arm_ up, she found the construct had four arms made as such, as it wore a black cloak that barely covered its shoulders and a head that had the same faceplate as Naruto's new visor, white spiky hair swept back behind the visor, a pair of odd mechanisms on its back like a pair of lethal wings. Small limbs as long as a grown mans arm covered in a cord with shuriken cut into fourths attached around the limbs, creating a pair of chainsaws as they sat in holsters on the shoulder blades, four empty sheathes on each hip holstered on small arms holding them, three modified kunai strapped to each of its calves as a second cloak was tied around its waist, reaching, in tatters, to just above its ankles, showing its odd feet. A space between the heel and the balls of its feet just wide enough for the odd kunai and four claw-like toes attached to its otherwise rounded feet.

"Whoa." She said as she watched it walk over back to Naruto. It sheathed the eight blades in its hands-and mini-hands-at its hips; seeing the smirk on Naruto's face, she knew the spar wasn't over yet. Sighing and calling over her iron sand, she spread it across the ground and created about four iron sand clones as they charged at the unnamed puppet. It took a stance, splaying its arms open in a sort of 'come at me, bro!' pose as a ball made itself known in each shoulder, a thin cord slithering out, three smaller claw-like cords growing out the ends as they grabbed the chainsaws at its shoulder blades, channeled chakra into them, turning them on as the shuriken blades spun around the limb and swept them through the ground in front of it, drawing a line in the ground as if to challenge the clones. The four **Satetsu Bunshin **charged at the puppet, their hands tapering into flat blades, using **Iron Sand Gathering Assault: Sword**, the closest taking a swipe at the puppets midsection, only to be dodged and a fist with Steel Release-laden knuckledusters to make contact with its stomach, throwing it back into a second clone, dispelling them both on impact.

Tenten had the sneaking suspicion the puppet would be smirking if it was alive; deciding to join her iron sand clones in the fray, she activated her **Impervious Armour **and **Panther Claws**, lagging behind one of the remaining two clones as it jumped up and attempted to decapitate the puppet with its leg transformed into a blade of the iron particles, only to be stopped by its forearm and the mini-arm to grasp it by the ankle and toss it aside, leaving the wires holding the chainsaws to attempt to destroy the fourth clone with a X slash, only for the close-proximity Tenten to will the clone to, while still be slashed, weave its sand particles after the slash and reform right in front of the puppet, morphing its right arm into a stub of a brick, creating a small iron sand hammer, only for the puppets knee to come in contact with its chin, snapping the head back and dispelling the clone, leaving the original and the clone it tossed aside earlier, coming back with a vengeance, only for two of the modified kunai to be thrown into its chest, not really impeding its course towards the puppet, until it shot its foot up into its chin, jump in the air, land on the kunai, using the slots in its feet to grip the kunai, and seemingly dance on its chest, raising and lowering its legs repeatedly, stabbing into its chest until a final sweep with a foot-held kunai at its neck detached its head and the puppet to backflip off the collapsing iron sand, removing the kunai midair and holstering them on its legs, landing in front of the gobsmacked Tenten at what she just witnessed.

"Did your puppet... just _dance _my clone to death?" She asked incredulously.

"Maybe." Naruto teased.

At that, Tenten shot her arms into the air, turning to leave. "Done!" She simply said and left, leaving Naruto and his puppets in the dust.

"Did she just quit?" Naruto asked seemingly no one, only for both his puppets to nod. At this, his right eyebrow twitched. "Gah, who asked you?" He mumbled and sealed them in their respective scrolls, deciding to train in some of his sub-elements.

End Ch. 4

Okay, some clarification is in order. First, I got the idea of the Nara-Fuuma into a ninja with a giant shuriken on its back from **Battle Break**. As for Sharpshooter, that was my own idea since I had him create the first pistol. And have you ever noticed that in a fanfic where Naruto has the Rinnegan, he almost _never _uses the Asura path to its full potential? It annoys me and is a problem I shall remedy in this story and in Fox Reborn. And the last puppet, I got from playing Metal Gear Rising: Revengence. Its a combination of Raiden, Sundowner, and the IF Prototype, plus I threw in that stabbing-dance-on-chest from MGS 4 just 'cause it was awesome when I saw it. So just think of it having Raiden's head (visor for face), Sundowners Pincer Blades and the little extra arm he has to actually _do _the pincer attack on all four arms, two of the Prototypes chainsaws on its back, Raiden's feet, and two kunai that have no handle/ring and the bottom of the blades is cut open and has a slot to slip it on to something on one side.

On another note, tell me if you guys want me to just concentrate on _one _story or keep up the variety?

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I've decided to focus on one story at a time until I've gotten to a certain point or I've exhausted ideas for the story for a time. For a story like this, that won't be much of a while because, as you've seen, I'm very creative with puppets, and the beauty that is multi-element Rasengans is too tempting to put off too long. So, if I seem to be concentrating on updating one particular story, now you know why. Eh, I'm rambling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Trigun, Samurai Jack, or Hellsing

"Hey"- Human speech

'Hey'- Human thought

"Hey"- Jutsu/Demon speech

'Hey'- Demon thought

Let's begin.

The day after the spar with Tenten, Naruto set about creating some more puppets, suddenly realizing he had no defensize puppets. He had also successfully completed the Nibi puppet, utilizing Blaze Release to imitate its body of obsidian flames, officially ending his training in two tails of youkai and moving on to three. He decided the Sanbi would be a carrier puppet like the human puppet Sasori made of an ex-Suna Jounin, Hiruko. He started building both the Sanbi and another original puppet he would call Holy Man after reading a cool manga called 'Hellsing.' It showed the western world's religions and it gave Naruto some cool ideas for a new puppet.

Grabbing a robe-like cloak, a wig of straight white hair, and numerous puppet parts, Naruto set to work. Due to what he had in mind, the forging of the weapons would need a _lot _of Steel Release manipulation. This was going to take a while.

Halfway through building Holy Man and Sanbi, Naruto received a visitor: the Sandaime. Thankfully, Naruto had talked to Sarutobi about his dream of being a puppet master, showcasing his many puppets, except the bijuu, and he kept his true status as the _Juubi _jinchuriki, not the Kyuubi, a secret, for now. Juubi-chan, and his own common sense, warned him that would be giving away too much information. He managed to exercise his chakra control enough to where he could hide the mouths on his hands, disguising them as another crease in his palms. So the Sandaime didn't question what he was working on, except for the odd carapace of the large puppet he was making, the destined Sanbi, only to be reassured it was going to be large for a reason, given by the weaknesses pointed out by Sasori in his journal about puppet masters. Hiruzen came to tell Naruto he was planning to enroll him in the shinobi Academy in the fall, when the semester started, a fact that excited Naruto at the prospect of learning to be a shinobi, and more importantly, making more friends.

Wishing him good luck on his project, Sarutobi left Naruto to his devices, the blonde sighing in relief when his cover wasn't blown with the suspicious form of the large puppet he was making; the tails would tip anyone off that knew about the Sanbi, but thankfully, Sarutobi discarded his suspicions, as how would an eight year old know about the bijuu from Mizu no Kuni?

Shrugging off his worry, Naruto activated his own **Impervious Armour** and grabbed a piece of his chest, pulled a slab of metal out, utilizing his **Bottomless Supply **technique to supply him with the metal for the largest weapon of Holy Man. Grabbing his chisel, Naruto set about carving out the parts he needed for what he had in mind.

As a side project, Naruto set about another 'mini-puppet' like the visor he showed Tenten that could help him control more than ten puppets, as he was closing in on the double digits in terms of puppets, what with Ichibi, Nibi, the upcoming Sanbi, Sharpshooter, the sword-crazy puppet he showed Tenten, which he named simply Kenshi, the Shodaime and Nidaime, True Shinobi, the upcoming Holy Man, and another puppet he decided to create that would be related to Holy Man, Tenshi. And as the first three stated, he had six more bijuu puppets to go through, so he needed more fingers to control puppets.

Anyway, he'd started on that project after these two. He wiped the sweat from his brow hours later as the main weapon of Holy Man laid on the ground before him. The weapon was a massive cross, filled to the brim with weapons. In the top short notch was a mechanism that shot out a paper bomb, as well as three cenbon containers on the panels that slid open to give the bomb launcher clearance. In the sides were holsters for six white pistols, and in the long bottom of the cross was a kunai launcher that worked like a minigun. He also created two smaller crosses where the only weapons were the senbon shooters in the three notches and the bladed/serrated bottom length rotated like a chainsaw. He installed two even smaller crosses on the forearms that worked like crossbows. He also gave Holy Man a white tanto strapped to the small of its back, a seal that gave it access to special white kunai, hidden blades in the wrists, poison bomb launches in upper arms after the arms folded down, a coiled up bladed cord in the chest, and hidden blades in the heels of its feet. Sealing the crossbows, strapping the chainsaw-crosses to its hips, and strapping the giant cross to its back, Holy Man was finished.

As he connected his chakra strings to the puppet, he decided to add a few details and carved in a cross on the forehead, wrapped bandages over its eyes, and gave it a special cross necklace with his **Juubigan **symbol in the center around its neck.

Naruto stepped back and was happy with his work. Sealing Holy Man in a seal of a cross on the back of his hand, Naruto set about finishing Sanbi, installing one **Juubigan **eye, as the Sanbi seemed to perpetually have one eye closed. Juubi didn't know why, and Naruto didn't really care; he just set about finishing the puppet.

Every spike, which the Sanbi had a _shit-ton _of, could detach on a chain and could be controlled with chakra through the bijuu puppet, of course all dipped in poison. Its claws and even the trap of spikes that was its face were coated in poison and the Sanbi had a hose in its mouth that fired highly pressurized water, as well as a seal on said hose that would add lightning chakra to it to make it more lethal. He also had seals all on the inside of the puppet to make it air-tight in case someone used a wide range poison cloud technique, as well as in case he went underwater for an extended period of time. Thankfully, the extra point of view from the eye of the Sanbi got rid of any unneccessary worries of seeing while inside the puppet.

Naruto stepped out of the puppet after adhering the last seal and smiled at his work, then frowned. This was the easy part; now came the difficult part: learning to control three tails of youkai and the surreal water manipulation. Thankfully, training with the Nidaime made him ready for this part.

Sealing the carrier puppet in a tattoo with the kanji for 'Sanbi' and packing up his tools, Naruto set out for the Forest of Death, intent on beginning his training in youkai. He might even train a bit more in sub-elements. He wanted to test how fast Swift Release really is.

Using **Shunshin **to appear in his 'designated training area' in the S rank sector, Naruto called upon the combination of lightning and wind chakra for the obscure Kekkei Genkai. He grabbed a kunai and channeled wind chakra around it for maximum speed and minimum air resistance and threw it as hard as he could. He jumped into action with a silent command of **'Swift Release: Shadowless Fight' **and raced the kunai to his mark, a random tree in the distance. He beat the kunai there by spades and caught it with ease. He was pleased with this speed, but there was something... _more_. It could be faster. Deciding to ask around for a taijutsu sensei, Naruto moved on to Explosion Release, grabbing a chunk of rock and using chakra to make it into usable clay, and tore of some pieces for his mouths to chew and mold with chakra.

From what Juubi told him, the man from Iwa who had this technique molded chakra into animals, his most used being birds. Deciding to start there, Naruto molded the clay into the simplified birds. He found them exceedingly adorable and wished they didn't have to explode. Sighing and resigning the little guys to their fates, Naruto tossed them into the air lightly, forming a handsign as they were engulfed in clouds of smoke and appeared much larger and sent them towards another tree, yelling 'Katsu!' when they neared it, the birds going off in a pair of fantastic explosions. "So that was C1... You said it goes from C0 to C4, Juubi-chan?" Naruto asked his tenant aloud, seeing as no one could be here other than Anko, and he knew she was on a mission.

_**'Yes, Naruto-kun. C0 is using the mouth on his chest; it was a last resort suicide move. C2 is a dragon that spits out smaller dragons in exchange for segments of its tails, C3 is a large-scale bomb from some retarded ebstract owl, and C4 is a giant clone of him that explodes in a mist of microscopic bombs that enter your bloodstream.' **_Juubi answered, blushing slightly at this experience of Naruto's affectionate suffix.

Naruto paled at the idea of C4; that sounded extremely dangerous, but effective. He then had a crooked thought. "Hmm, you think its possible to make a puppet that utilizes Explosion Release?" He asked, stroking his chin in thought.

Inside the seal, Juubi was mirroring him. _**'Hmm, I don't think so. The sheer motions of a mouth to knead the clay would be impossible for a puppet.' **_She admitted.

Naruto was downcast. "Damn. It'd be cool to have a puppet using the clay. And I suppose making a human puppet of the guy who has this already wouldn't work?" Naruto asked.

_**'Hmm, actually, I think it might, since he already has the ability to use the clay. It wouldn't work on a puppet because using a kinjutsu on one wouldn't work, even if you injected a chakra network into it beforehand. So making a puppet of this man might actually work.' **_She responded.

Naruto was excited at the prospect of using a puppet that could use Bakuton. He began training in some of the other less used sub-elements, like Shakuton, Ranton, and Meiton. When he asked Juubi about the techniques for each, he face faulted; Ranton had only one technique and Shakuton and Meiton only had two each. He slapped himself in the face at the sheer laziness of some people. Storm Release created lasers! Do you know what one could do with lasers?! And Scorch Release could be manipulated to make more lethal copies of Wind Release. Though, with Dark Release, it really _was _limited with its lone ability to absorb and redirect chakra. Not much else you can do with that. But it could also _manipulate _chakra, which could be infinitely useful. Speaking of absorbing chakra, Naruto already had an idea for a Dark Release Rasengan.

Putting that idea on the backburner for now, Naruto set about creating the puppet he thought of alongside Holy Man, Tenshi. He grabbed a basic humanoid puppet and set about tinkering it attaching six angel-like wings to its back and giving it a pair of naginata on the hips, outfitting it with the norm of poison-laden senbon launchers in the wrists, hidden blades in the arms, poison bomb launchers in the elbows, six blades like a ribcage in the torso, another set of poison bomb launchers in the knees, and hidden blades in the heels and out the sides of the legs. He also gave it a pair of halberds with the kanji for 'Heaven' on the blades and golden bandages around the handles. He also gave it a set of white kunai like Holy Man. He sealed Tenshi in the same tattoo as Holy Man. Thinking he had a pair of heavenly figures for puppets, he wondered if he should make a twin pair of hellish figures, a creature like the one's in the Hellsing manga he read and a devil. Perhaps. He'd have to wait and see.

Naruto set out to train in some of the obscure sub-elements, mostly the supposed Yin-Yang Release, which Juubi mentioned could create things out of his imagination! In fact, she explained the Rikudou Sennin used a Yin-Yang Release technique called **Creation of All Things **that separated her into the nine bijuu and sealed her body in the moon. If there was a technique that could separate the power of the Ten Tails, then there might be nothing this style could do!

Deciding to start small and easy, Naruto grabbed a leaf from a nearby tree and sat in the lotus position, closing his eyes as he held the leaf in his left hand, feeling the texture of the leaf as he imagined the same thing in his mind, black and white at first to make it easy. His right hand was left open as he envisioned the monochromatic leaf appearing in said hand. As he felt the flow of chakra float above his hand, then stop, he dared to open his eyes and found… a piece of paper cut in the vague shape of a leaf. Flipping it around, he found it didn't have the texture, the lines, the creases, of the plant part and as he tried to feel a texture other than paper, his concentration wavered, and the 'paper' faded out of existence. He sighed; this was going to be tougher than he thought. He created an army of clones and set them to work on creating a leaf as he went back to his workshop, intent on creating what he had in mind: a carrier for his human puppets. It wouldn't be a carrier in the sense of Sanbi, it would just be a large puppet, but it would have… _something _that sealed each human puppet within it.

Skulls. He decided on skulls. Whether real skulls of wooden ones, he hadn't decided. Where was he going to get a bunch of skulls? He stopped in his tracks and smirked to himself as he appeared in the Forest of Death using a shunshin, already wearing his two-tails cloak. He slammed his palms on the ground as skeletons rumbled out of the surface, enough for the amount of human puppets he had, with extras for the future; he could feel the hate-filled eyes of some Hyuuga and Uchiha, as well as some other shinobi. If they attacked, then more puppets for him. Giving a prayer for the corpses he disturbed, Naruto cast them back to underground and took the skulls to his workshop, carving names of human puppets into their foreheads; 'Shodaime', 'Nidaime', 'True Shinobi', and left the others blank, for the future. For what he had in mind, the puppet that would have these skulls would need to induce fear just by _looking _at it, so he let out his inner madman and began construction.

**(Five hours later)**

Naruto stepped back from his newest creation, vaguely disturbed by it, but proud of himself for the same fact.

Standing in front of him was the tallest puppet he had, even bigger than Kenshi. Its height was at the shoulders, as its head was horribly slouched forward on a ringed neck, the cables between each segment visible, as its face as the first thing someone would notice. With its mismatched eyes, one large and glassy like a doll with a stitch-like pattern from it down the 'cheek' to the empty socket of the opposite eye, painted on streaks like a figure of sorrow, as its mouth was an oddity. The middle was the frontmost, with the sides of the mouth back an inch or two, showing wicked fangs of steel, iron studs on its chin. On its head were five large holes, for the fire seals or coiled cables within to escape, the latter an idea he took from Monzaemon's Ten Masterpieces. Its body was cast in shadow from the large crow-like wings in place of its arms, the appendages reaching the floor with some feathers folded across the ground, as in place of legs it had bird-like limbs with large bulbous fingers as various torture implements folded out; scalpels, hooks, serrated knives, small drills, needles, and other various bladed tools of some dark trade. Its entire torso was comprised of human skulls, making for a dark image as the entire figure looked like a crooked man given a birds body, his tools of torture, and the prizes of his many victims.

Naruto smirked at his newest creation. "I'll call you... Demongo." He said as he sealed the disturbing puppet in a special seal on the back of his hand, adjusting the seal so he can summon the human puppets individually instead of Demongo then having to search through the puppet for the seal of the one he wants. It took some more hard work than he expected, but it was worth it, as he was another step up in the ladder of fuinjutsu knowledge.

Deciding to try out his puppets on some real enemies, Naruto created a clone that he ordered to stay here and possibly make any new puppets, as well as occupy anyone that should drop by, as he sneaked out of the village, looking for a bandit camp he heard about amongst the conversing Jounin he passed by. Apparently there was one pretty close to Konoha that was causing a problem along a trade route, so Naruto decided to lift Konoha of a burden, as well as train with his puppets and ninjutsu.

Hiding in the underbrush, Naruto watched the bandits as they clambered around, indulging in two of the three vices of a shinobi: alcohol and women, as it seemed these bandits also kidnapped woman for their sick pleasures. Naruto would wipe these men off the face of the earth. He unsealed Demongo, Kenshi, and Holy Man, grabbing a skull from the former, True Shinobi, and threw it as far as he could into the camp, conveniently amongst some animal skulls from a prior feast.

A nearby bandit who was guarding the armory tent heard a clatter and looked to the pile of bones and raised a brow as his eyes widened; he spied a human skull. He was sure they didn't eat anyone! They may be bandits but cannibalism was too fucked up! Picking it up, he saw it had a carving of 'True Shinobi' on the forehead. He gasped when the skull erupted in smoke and in its place appeared an armored shinobi with some weird-looking shuriken on its back. He only had enough time to scream out once before his head was detached from his bdoy courtesy of a blade of wind chakra emitting from True Shinobi's forearm. It was enough to throw the entire camp into chaos once more bandits saw the armored puppet. Naruto decided to begin to true attack and sent in the three puppets he unsealed beforehand, Kenshi bisecting bandits with his many blades or the chainsaws on his back held with the moving cables out of his shoulders, Holy Man devastating more of the evil men with his combination paper bomb launcher and kunai minigun, slicing into others with one of his cross-chainsaws.

Demongo was the gory one as he latched on to some mans back and began slicing up his head and drilling into his eyes, taking care not to pierce the brain, as the flexible blades that were its feathers wrapped around the man, slicing several arteries and injecting copious amounts of poison within his body, surely overkill from everything it was already doing. Grabbing the nearly-dead mans head, Demongo let its evil grin show in the golden sunset as it reared its abnormally long neck up and headbutted the man as hard as it could, caving in his skull and coating Demongo's face with blood, brain matter, and chipped pieces of bone, only for the latter two to fall off soon after. As Demongo shambled through the camp, butchering any bandits it came across, it found itself in front of the tent that held the women, one of the attractive middle-aged women poking her head out in fear, others behind her as they dared see what was happening. Snapping its head towards them, it raised one of its bulbous fingers to its blood-covered beartrap of a mouth and, with a special compartment Naruto installed filled with tiny ball bearings, made a rattling sound that vaguely sounded like it was shushing the women, as they seemed to understand it and hid back inside the tent. Demongo set about continuing its crimson duty.

Reaching the main barracks where the bandits were pouring out of, Demongo barreled into the nearest one, its head slamming into the mans stomach, Naruto activating the mechanism he divined from the fifth puppet of Chikamatsu's Collection. The five cords rocketed out of its skull, impaling the man and skewering more of the primary victims comrades within seconds. Waving its head, taking the men along with it, Demongo's seals of fire activated, azure flames trailing down the cables, incinerating the corpses, basking Demongo in a terrifying light of ghostly blue as the cables slowly retracted into its skull, having a head of 'hair' made of blue flames for a few seconds before the seals shut off.

Kenshi was salughtering men in jumps and spins and vaults that no mortal man could attempt. In one particular instant, Kenshi managed to balance itself while having four necks caught in its eight pincer-blades, just barely drawing blood, another pair of heads so close to being gored by the chainsaws dangling on cords that writhed as if they lived, and another pair being held still by its special kunai held between its toes, as its feet could split open to hold the kunai in another radical way. The eight men were silent as this four-armed 'stranger' had their lives in his hands and their deaths were truly in the hands of gravity and the strangers stamina to keep this awkard pose. As if an unspoken signal was given, Kenshi seemed to use to two men captured near its feet as kickoff points and twisted in the air, decapitating and/or slitting the throats of all eight men at once as it landed on both feet, showering in the blood that fell. Jumping towards another group, Kenshi continued its dark work.

Holy Man was having a blast as it slaughtered men with liberal use of its giant cross outfitted with the bomb launcher and kunai minigun. Once the seals that launched the kunai ran it, the cross closed and it slammed the cross into the ground so it stood up, if slightly leaning to the right, and put its hand on the center of the holy symbol, the sides sliding open to show the six white pistols within. Grabbing all of them in a way only a puppet who didn't need to worry about the impossibilities of human flesh, it held the pistols as such: one each with the trigger around the index, one each upside with the trigger around the pinkie, and the last wedged between the first two with the trigger around the thumb, creating a faux hand of three guns. Hammering on the triggers, Holy Man unleashed a hail of bullets on the men who were frozen at the sight of these foreign weapons. Grabbing the head of two men in the vice of its 'gun-fingers', the men within the grips were safe, if not surely deaf, as the thunderous roars of the weapons shattered their eardrums and killed their allies. They thought they were safe, up until the very second the hidden blades in Holy Man's wrists pierced their brains, killing them instantly. Discarding the now-empty pistols back into the cross, said weapon closing, as it grabbed the chainsaw-crosses at its hips and set about shredding men to pieces.

Within half an hour, almost every bandit was dead. The only people alive were Naruto, of course, the women, and the leader of these dead men. Naruto stepped out from his seat in the forest, having voided his stomach long ago when he first drew blood from these men. Now, his face was an impassive surface of stone as he approached the leader, who was shocked beyond belief that a _child _playing with dolls could have slaughtered his men! He fell on his ass and tried to scramble away from the eight year old, only to run into a tree. He eyed Naruto with complete and unbridled fear as he neared, a sphere of chakra forming in his hand.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to use my puppets in real action. And thank you for volunteering for one of my more experimental jutsu. I haven't tried this on a person yet, so tell me what you think. **Magnet Release: Iron Rasengan!" **With a yell, Naruto thrust the steel-grey Rasengan into the man's stomach, the process of using Magnet Release beginning. With fine control only a puppet-user could achieve, Naruto used Magnet Release to bring the iron in the man's blood to the surface and tear it out of him, bonding it with the Rasengan until it became a sphere-shaped storm of iron particles, driving it deeper into his stomach, carving a path through his flesh with the force of a grinding wrecking ball until he cleared clean through the man's stomach, bursting out his back in an explosion of blood.

Naruto pulled his arm back, letting the man's corpse fall off his arm, as he used a minor **Shinra Tensei** to get the blood off his arm, sealed all his puppets away, and slowly walked his way back to Konoha, silent the entire time. He had done a service to Konoha, and no one would ever know.

"Wait!" A feminine voice called him from near the camp.

Turning around to face the voice, he found the gang of women that were held captive by the bandits. "What is it?" He said tiredly; while he didn't do much in terms of the siege on the camp, it emotionally drained him, and he needed a nap.

The frontmost woman, who seemed to be acting as a spokeswoman for the crowd, flinched slightly at his tone; it sounded tired, but so cold. "W-we want to know the name of the one who saved us." She said.

Naruto was silent for a while before he nodded, seemingly agreeing with himself that giving his name wouldn't do any harm; even if they spread the word of his skills and he somehow ended up in the Bingo Book of a lesser village, he didn't care. If he didn't become a figure of authority for the people to respect, he will become a shadow of fear for them to respect. He turned around, walking back to Konoha, but called over his shoulder.

"My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. I am eight years old and I will become a puppet master." He said, looking back at them with his **Juubigan**.

End Ch. 5

And we got what I'm sure is the very first Magnet Release Rasengan in existence! :D As well as some more puppets. Now, for an explanation for said puppets. Holy Man: it is half based on an OC I have, who is half holy and half unholy (not to be confused with half angel and half devil) and he has the same cross as Nicholas D. Wolfwood from Trigun, has the eye bandages, and is all around the most Christian man in existence. But there is a dark side to him; he also has a second personality that is pure Satanist and conjures demons and does horrible things. Half the stuff he wears binds the demon within him, but it gets out now and then. It is also half based on a shirt I have XD oddly enough. It has a design on it of a cross with the bottom length has 'teeth' like a chainsaw and I thought 'Cool; cross-chainsaw.' Yeah, kinda retarded, but I don't care. Tenshi seems to be a staple in Naruto puppet master fics, and I like the idea. So I made my own Tenshi. And Demongo is based off of… well, Demongo from Samurai Jack episode 23. The skull-chest, blue fire for 'hair' (sometimes) and overall insanity, but with my own twist; some disturbed bird-man with torture devices for fingers and a creepy face. I take no credit for the former half of Demongo. Tell me if you think I would be better off just combining Tenshi and Holy Man since they're similar in themes, or if they're different enough to keep separate. As for the Magnet Release Rasengan; yeah, it pulls a Magneto with the whole 'taking iron out of victims blood' thing, but infuses the iron with the rasengan to create a sort of wrecking ball-whirpool in a sphere. Tell me what you think of the whole thing.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Omnibender! Thanks to a couple of reviewers, I will be using his elemental table in this fanfic, but that does not mean I will use _every _element on there. I (unintentionally) already used Sand Release, and so far, I've agreed upon Acid Release (a la Six Tails) and _maybe _Tempest Release and I'm tempted to use Sun and Moon Release. We'll see. Anyway, in this chapter, more puppets! :D That's always fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy

"Hey"- Human speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"- **Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin.

After the incident of the bandit camp, Naruto's name spread amongst the minor villages, such as Kusa, Taki, and Ame, and soon it reached the main villages, and the shit hit the fan.

The villages glared at him with an increased intensity, seeing him not just as the Kyuubi brat, seeing as no one knew his secret, but also as the child who devastated a bandit camp, amongst others throughout the months until the shinobi Academy began, with just his puppets, as well as showcasing multiple versions of the technique of the Yondaime, all of which included _elements_, something the Yondaime never accomplished, due to... circumstances. So far within the four months from the first siege to the fall, Naruto had created a Fire, Scorch, Steel, Wood, and Earth Release Rasengans, all disturbingly devastating. Along with the numerous elemental rasengans, Naruto had also created a bevy of new puppets, and due to an event he somewhat foresaw beforehand, he had a slew of human puppets now, giving the skulls of Demongo a purpose.

**(Flashback)**

A day after Naruto had wiped out the bandit camp, Naruto awoke to his house being broken into... by fireballs and palm thrusts of chakra almost liquefying his brain. He jumped off his bed and busted through his window, appearing in the middle of the road in his forest green boxers with orange swirls on them. Blushing slightly at having to fight almost naked, he unsealed a black cloak and threw it on, hiding his body from view, and prepared himself to fight. He looked around himself, finding he was surrounded, by Uchiha's and Hyuuga's. At least five of the former and ten of the latter. He cursed them for waking him up; he was training in three tails of youkai with Juubi-chan!

"Today is the day you die here, demon!" An Uchiha yelled, stepping forward threateningly.

Naruto sighed. "Couldn't you assholes pick a better time to do this? I was sleeping!" He complained, only to be met with intense glares and some doujutsu activating. He sighed again, brandishing chakra strings. "I see we gotta do this the hard way." He said, unsealing his bijuu puppets. Some of the Jounin stepped back, seeing the demon made dolls of his damnable brethren.

The ringleader of the group snapped his fingers and a veritable legion of both clans appeared as backup, making Naruto second-guess himself, but he steeled his resolve under the Juubi's cheers inside his head. Jumping into action, he connected his knee with the chin of the nearest Uchiha faster than he could react, a puppet-bull's head poofing into existence, impaling the man's head.

During his training, Juubi had helped him create the second component of Predaking, Tantrum, the Bull, and already incorporated him into his taijutsu.

As Tantrum's head poofed out of existence, dislodging the mans gored head, Shukaku, Matatabi, and Isobu were already in the middle of their own fights.

Shukaku was swiping its massive arms around, both goring men on its claws and sand torrents trailing behind it in attacks combo's, as it twirled around, slamming its tail into a couple of people, and thrusting its claws forward, sand-made copies of the Ichibi thrusting forward, slamming a pair of men into the building behind them. It opened its maw and slammed itself on the large stomach, launching a **Renkudan **at a small group of Uchiha's and Hyuuga's, blasting them away. With precise chakra control, the Shukaku conjured a Rasengan of its own, thanks to Naruto, of course,and channeled its Sand Release chakra into it, the sphere turning the same light-brown as the sand, as particles spun around the orb. It launched forward faster than they expected, Naruto's voice echoing from a speaker on its throat. **"Sand Release: Rasengan Sandstorm!" **With a thrust, the orb impacted with the targets stomach, grinding into his abdomen as sand exploded from the orb, taking the form of a storm of Shukaku's hulking limbs wrapping around them in a large orb, as his form was soon cast in darkness, then it imploded on itself, crushing the man within into nothingness.

Matatabi was swiping at its opponents with its poison-laced claws, which somehow didn't evaporate under the flames somehow; probably a special solution Naruto made just for the flaming cat puppet. Underneath the flames of its tails, said appendages had serrated blades, and the Nibi no Nekomata facsimile was filled to the brim with weapons and poisons, which it used to full potential, as well as the manipulative properties of the obsidian flames of its body, a la Blaze Release. Should it have missed its target, the blacks flame speared out in a blade, impaling them in a vital spot, killing them instantly. With the cornering of its last opponent, Naruto decided to end him with a bang, and channeled a Rasengan to form in front of Matatabi's jaw, much like the bijuu would form a **Bijuudama**, as Blaze Release chakra fused with it. Launching it forward, the Rasengan grinded into his stomach as the black flames struck; a hundred flames shot out, turning into a hundred blades of manipulated fire, as they impaled the man again and again, turning midair after stabbing him for another round. By the end, the man was impaled ten thousand times, and the Rasengan at the heart of the flaming blades exploded, engulfing the man in sweet, fiery death. This was the **Blaze Release: Flame Control of Ten Thousand Blades.**

Isobu seemed to be toying with its opponents, swiping at them with its large claws, huge tails, and the many spikes-on-chains all over its shell, as well as conjuring water bullets out of thin air; the training in both its youkai and the Nidaime's techniques were truly paying off. Shooting off a jet of pressurized water, the sheer force acting as a large blade, slicing men apart, it also took advantage of its segmented shell and the joints Naruto installed and jumped into the air, snapping shut into a large spiked ball, and rolled forward, reminding the men of an attacking Akimichi just before they were run over and gored apart. As it flipped open and around, it charged a Rasengan with water chakra, shooting it forward with another jet of water. On contact, the contained water exploded outwards, turning into a group of water dragons that crashed into numerous enemies, crushing them on contact with anything bolted down as they continued against the bodies, their insane pressure splattering them against the walls or ground. This was the **Water Release: Rasengan Water Dragon Fury!**

Naruto stood in the middle of the carnage, his face more tired than anything. Looking around, he found they were all dead, and his destructive techniques ruined a majority of the bodies. But at least five of each clan were intact enough for him to make into human puppets. Sealing the bodies and puppets away, he jumped back inside, fixed anything they broke, and collapsed on his bed, falling asleep before he even hit the pillow.

**(Flashback)**

After that whole incident, Naruto indeed made human puppets of the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's, sealing them in some skulls on Demongo, putting the names of each clan member after searching the bodies for some form of ID. With the rapid spike in his puppet collection came the problem of how to control more than ten puppets at once. The problem became worse when his damn brain kept thinking of more puppets!

Slamming his hands on is work table, he decided to start on the project that would aid him in controlling more than ten puppets at once, bubbling ideas be damned! He couldn't act on these ideas if he knew he couldn't even use them with other puppets!

Grabbing a couple of puppet arms, but no other parts, he set about creating the mechanisms he envisioned. An hour later, he emerged with six extra limbs, though none were flesh. On his shoulders, just under his shoulder blades, and behind his ribs were puppets arms, as they, as well as his own two hands, all conjured chakra strings, connecting to several things and making them dance. To achieve this, Naruto had to install needles in the base of each limb that dug into his skin and directly connected to a tenketsu point inside his body, creating faux limbs that he could use to control more puppets. At the moment, he could control a maximum of 40. Thankfully, he didn't have that much, _yet_, so this solved the problem for now. However, he had a theory that could lead to him being able to create a chakra string from every tenketsu point in his body, leading him to be able to control 361 puppets at once! Last he checked, that was more than Sasori-teme's **Performance of a Hundred Puppets**! Thankfully, a combination of his chakra control exercises he never stopped doing, combined with his new Hyuuga puppets, which he had to study the precise chakra control they achieved for techniques such as **Kaiten**, which allowed them to flood chakra out of each point for a defensive tactic. If he could learn from that, he might achieve it!

But for now, that was one less problem on his head; next was the seemingly endless supply of puppet ideas flooding his head. He decided to begin on the seemingly simplest idea.

Gilgamesh, the God of Blades.

This was going to take a _lot _of Steel Release manipulation.

**(Two days later)**

Naruto's progress with his current project was interrupted time and again by sleep, food, friends, and the Academy. But only the latter for the first few days, as within a week, he decided to send a clone to take school for him while he worked on Gilgamesh. But even with that, it still took a whole two days to finish the puppet, as it was truly gargantuan and the forging of the many blades was time-consuming. But by the end of the second day, Gilgamesh was done.

Towering over the eight year old was a beast of a puppet, six arms and a head and half the torso hidden under a red cloth, large black horns sprouting from the sides of its head through the cloth, hair tied up Bushido-style, looking like a large flame floating behind its head. In its upper left hand, it held an almost heavenly katana, its silver blade almost glowing with an inner light, a black strip down the blade with thinned towards the tip, glowing runes down the black band, the pattern continuing on the handle below where it held the weapon, just under the simply guard, as the pommel of the blade was wrapped in brown leather. In its middle left hand was a huge almost-demonic blade. A handle wrapped in red cloth, the guard was made of a scowling skull on a stylized ribcage with five points branching off and almost holding the large blade curved blade sprouting from it. The blade in its bottom left hand was odd, and seemed like it came from the technology formed from Naruto's Asura Path. A large silver block made the guard, rivets around the cross-paneling, as a half-hemisphere that looked like the inside of one of the pistols Naruto created, as the blade itself was almost like the pincer blade of Kenshi, but it had the angle at the tip of a normal sword, rivets and panel lines trailing up the massive weapon. In the upper right hand was another odd weapon, as the blade of it seemed to glow like it was made of ice or crystal, as the guard formed a sort of double-sided knuckle guard with four cylinders sprouting out of the bat wing-like extensions. The weapon of the middle right arm was the most normal of them all, as it was a simple black katana with a guard of four lines extending in a square spiral, a chain hanging off the bottom of the pommel. The final weapon in the bottom right arm was a huge zanbatou with silver clasps across the guard, a chain hanging off one of the loops on either side, as the weapon curved in on itself slightly as you traveled up the blade, then looped in and curved out to the tip that was almost a bell shape, three holes in said tip, as tribal symbols of what might be fish swimming upwards trailed up the black blade.

At its waist was armor made of some sort of sturdy straw, with blue baggy shinobi pants and large geta around its feet. Naruto smirked up at the hulking behemoth and started working on its supplementary puppet. Again, this was going to take a _lot _of Steel Release manipulation.

**(Three days later)**

This puppet took longer than Gilgamesh because of the copious amounts of metal Naruto used to form the armor and weapon. He wouldn't showcase this puppet until a major battle against multiple enemies, though, so he sealed it right after finishing it. Over the course of the process of Gilgamesh and the supplementary puppet, Naruto has managed to create two more parts of Predaking: Rampage and Headstrong, the Tiger and Rhinoceros. He was one puppet away from completing the monster that would be Predaking! He planned to save Razorclaw for graduation day at the Academy, four years from now.

With the armor puppet that would aid him in controlling more than ten, which he decided to name Asura, and the two main puppets ideas out of his head, Naruto could think more clearly… until another idea popped into his mind. Sighing, he decided to send another Kage Bunshin to go to school for him while he stayed home and worked on his puppets. This was the life of a puppeteer, especially someone who dreamed to become a puppet _master_. Damn you Sasori and your challenge in that journal.

**(One month later)**

Nothing important happened between the creation of Gilgamesh and now, just a few attempted break-ins by stupid civilians, but they only became more puppets for his collection. Thinking of what to do with these puppets, he decided to make a security system using the extra puppets, since they would serve no purpose as useful human puppets, with their minimum chakra networks and nothing to specialize each puppet in, he decided to make them into guards for his compound, seeing as everyone in the apartment complex moved out to get away from the demon brat, so he had the whole 27 rooms to himself on the three floors. Setting up at least three seals on each floor, he made copies of Asura's arms to pop up and connect their chakra strings to the puppets that would then guard the perimeter of the property, officially making the whole complex his home and his alone. By the end of his work, he had 45 puppet guards scanning the perimeter and had them seal any trespassers that were killed into scrolls with whatever little amount of chakra they had.

With that done, he decided to work on a Chimera puppet; but not just any Chimera. It would of course start with the three main components, goat, lion, and snake, but he decided on an idea where he could combine other animal puppets to it to make it more of a beast; imagine, the strength and claws of a tiger, the soaring wings of an eagle, the brutish power of a gorilla, and that's not even mentioning what he would have created since they would be puppets.

Two hours later and he had finished his basic Chimera puppet; a demonic goat face with two large horns sweeping back, with two smaller horns under them, amongst a mane as the lion face was under its neck, a basic lion body, but with slightly longer limbs so it could stand upright, and a snake for a tail, every scale on its body and face a piece of wood with a metal tip, poison dripping from its fangs. Naruto then set about creating auxiliary puppets that would bond with it, the main Chimera and each add on puppet having two special seals that would allow them to combine. The first was in the base of the limbs that would add strengths to the whole monster that would absorb the rest of the body in chakra. The second was a special seal that utilized wood chakra that would also make combining easier, manipulating the wood of the puppets to conform to the extra limbs.

As he completed Tora and Gorira, his mind wandered to the talk he had with Ojii-san about the rumors spreading around of Naruto destroying all those bandit camps. That was the day he told the old man everything.

**(Flashback)**

"Hey, Ojii-san, you wanted to see me?" Naruto asked as he barged in to Sarutobi's office, ignoring his bitch of a secretary.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, yes, I wished to speak with you. I've heard some rumors about a blonde child with peculiar eyes eradicating bandit camps with puppets. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Hiruzen asked after dismissing his ANBU and sealing the room with a privacy technique, staring at Naruto intently.

Naruto stiffened and started sweating; that wasn't the stare of the loving old man he saw as a grandfather, that was the stare of the Kami no Shinobi asking one of his subordinates a question. While Naruto wasn't a shinobi yet, at least in the eyes of the law, he was indeed one of many people who answered to the Sandaime. After Juubi's resigning words to tell Sarutobi everything, he sighed and explained the whole situation. The Juubi, the **Juubigan**, the bijuu puppets, the bandit camps, everything, including the sub-elements manipulations and giving Tenten Steel and Magnet Release. He didn't mention that Anko knew his secret, though; he didn't want to get her in trouble with the old man.

For five solid minutes, Hiruzen stared down Naruto, digesting all this information as it ran through his head. After the five minutes of silence, Naruto progresively growing more nervous under his scrutinizing stare, Sarutobi finally sighed and rubbed his temples, muttering something along the lines of 'I'm too old for this shit.' "Well... shit, Naruto-kun. That is a lot to take in. Everything we knew about you was a lie; you don't have the Kyuubi, you were much stronger in the **Kugutsu no Jutsu **than I first thought, and the people of this village are still idiots. But please tell me you're not just going around killing civilians for more human puppets?" He pleaded of Naruto. He sighed in relief when the blonde shook his head negatively. He leaned forward, crossing his hands together on his desk and sighed. "Well, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, congratulations on an A rank event of erradicating the surrounding bandit camps in Hi no Kuni. Your pay will be installed in your bank account, which I'll handle _myself_, so you may go." He said tiredly, not even knowing how to respond to every little detail Naruto brought to his attention.

Naruto bowed stiffly, said a quick 'thank you', and left the tower, leaving Hiruzen alone with his thoughts.

The next four years were going to be quite strenuous and stressful for all of Konoha.

End Ch. 6!

Tell me what you think. So yeah, three elemental Rasengans, another five mentioned, a bunch of Uchiha and Hyuuga human puppets (the Uchiha massacre happened _during _the Academy, so the clan is still there, dickheads and all), six puppet arms that increased his capabilities to 40 puppets at once, a theory of using 361 at once, Gilgamesh from Final Fantasy as a puppet, an auxilary puppet that will be shown sometime in the future whenever Naruto faces a shitload of enemies, turning the whole apartment complex into his compound with puppet security, Predaking's almost done, and a Chimera puppet that will become more... 'Chimera-y'? You get what I mean! A lot of shit got done in this chapter, and I'm happy with that.

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Yep, another Ten Tailed Puppet Master. I know some of you are getting tired of it (at least, I _hope_ you aren't) but I just find puppets so interesting. And I'm keeping my hands full with school, friends, and other such nonsense, as well as other stories I have/want to start. I've got a couple challenges, a Naruto x Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, my idea on the upcoming movie, _Road to Ninja_, a Naruto x Fairy Tail, and I want to start a Naruto x God of War and Naruto x Bayonetta. Speaking of which, the Chimera puppet Naruto made last chapter looks like the Chimera from God of War 3/Ascension (the latter's not a really great game; I don't recommend it. Any others, though; hell yeah) So yeah, I've got my hands full. And for some people who believed Sarutobi's reaction to all of Naruto's... Naruto-ness was unrealistic, he didn't accept it all, he was just so stunned he didn't know how to react accordingly. But trust me, he'll react like some of you might expect in this chapter. Anyway, enough of that.

EDIT: Thanks to someone, I realized I was naming the Yonbi wrong. It's Kokou, not Houkou. I apologize for my mistake, trivial as it may seem to some of you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing

"Hey"- Human speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"- **Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin.

It had been four years since Naruto had begun training in the **Kugutsu no Jutsu **and it had been an interesting four years. Not three days after Naruto was approached by the Sandaime about what he did to those bandit camps and he revealed so much information to the old man did Sarutobi call Naruto in to explode in his face about the dangers of what he did, and that it was insanely reckless for an 8-year-old child, trained in ninjutsu or not, to have attacked a bandit camp. Even when Naruto explained he had trained in methods to defend himself if they had found him while his puppets were attacked, Hiruzen made Naruto promise to never do anything stupid like that again. Unfortunately, Naruto had to abide by this promise, as even if he snuck out and destroyed more bandit camps, the same rumors that sold him out the first time would do so again, and he'd be on the chopping block for Ojii-san's anger. Not everything was all bad; Naruto had managed to seek out a kenjutsu instructor while he was in the Academy, so he could give Gilgamesh an actual style instead of just throwing him into a fight and swing his blades around. A Gekkou Hayate, if he remembered correctly. The Jounin was an odd man, always coughing up something awful, which he looked, too. Always pale, in a cold sweat, dark circles under his eyes. Anyway, he had the basics of a fierce kenjutsu style down, and he had managed to transfer it into Giglamesh, which he also had to train in the needed chakra strings for the behemoth of a puppet; it was truly massive. In the beginning of its 'life', under Naruto's control, it lumbered around like a curious child, and was rather slow. After a month or two of training in his chakra control over the massive thing, combined with the dexterity his kenjutsu training gave him, Gilgamesh moved fluidly now.

In his second year in the Academy, tragedy struck the village; Uchiha Itachi seemed to snap and slaughter all his clansmen, save for his younger brother, Sasuke. The night traumatized the boy and ever since then, Konoha had been low on security with the wiping out of its police force, and the 'last loyal Uchiha' was a depressing cloud of brooding and contempt for everyone, as the Civilian Council treated him like he was the messiah, inflating his ego to proportions no human should have.

Outside of that incident, Naruto remained the top student, in the running for Rookie of the Year, much to the ire of Sasuke and his loyal fanclub. But he didn't care about them. However, some time in his second year, he was approached... by Ne.

**(Flashback)**

"Uzumaki-san." A voice bade him as he walked him.

Turning around to face whoever it was, Naruto found an ANBU dangerously close to him. But this ANBU was odd; their mask was completely blank, save for the kanji for 'ROOT.' Even with the mask in the way, Naruto could tell this man was staring at him blankly, unfeeling, like a machine. He wouldn't compare the idea to his puppets; he made them with a touch of life. If each puppet were alive, Jidanbo-the renamed Holy Man-might be a wise-cracking pious man, spouting off lines from the manga that originally created it, from the specific character who did the same thing, Alexander Anderson, Gilgamesh might be the kind of... guy, he guessed, that would always be looking for a fight. Demongo might be the crazy shit in the group with a dark sense of humor, but still a lovable guy, and Tenshi might be that one guy who you just love to hate, as he might flaunt the fact he had wings. Figurative asshole.

Anyway! Naruto was getting off-track; this man was unfeeling. "Yes, ANBU-san?" He asked, noticing the almost invisible twitch of the man at the word 'ANBU' as if he stifled a single chuckle at some hidden joke.

"I am here to offer you a position in Ne under Danzo-sama; he believes that with his teachings, you will become a great asset to the village." The man said.

_'Or tool.' _Naruto finished in his head, having overheard Hiruzen's grumblings about a man named Danzo. "Can you give me time to think about it? This seems like a serious matter." Naruto asked.

The man nodded mutely. "Of course. You have until the day of graduation to give us your answer. We will approach you for it. Good day, Uzumaki-san." The man said, disappearing in a shunshin.

Naruto glared at the spot the man stood in; he knew what this 'Danzo' was after. He wanted Naruto under his control to kick Ojii-san out of office. He would be no one's tool. He wouldn't come to Hiruzen about this; he would handle it himself. While all the training and his time with Juubi, Anko, and Tenten matured him greatly, he was still Naruto, stubborn and sometimes foolish, but only for those he cared about.

**(ROOT Headquarters)**

The same man that offered Naruto the position appeared in front of an elderly man sitting at a desk, kneeling down on one knee, his head hanging in respect. "Danzo-sama, the Kyuubi has declined. I could read between his words; he will not accept, and he already knows we will confront him on the day specified." He said.

The man behind the desk hummed in contemplation. "I expected as much from Naruto-kun. We shall move ahead with the plan. If our tool doesn't want to be used, then a rebellious tool must be thrown away." Danzo ordered, watching as his subordinate nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

**(Flashback end)**

"Today's the day..." Naruto whispered to himself as he stood on the Hokage Monument, the sky mysteriously cast in dark clouds, rumbling echoing in the distance as a storm was approaching. Shaking off the foreboding feeling, Naruto shunshin'd to the Academy, intent on passing the test and becoming a genin, but secretly preparing for the confrontation with ROOT. He knew he'd have to pull out all the stops for a man like Danzo and his Ne. Their weakest underling would have to be strong enough to take on an elite ANBU of Konoha; most troubling. Making sure he had all his puppets on hand, Naruto made his way to the graduation exam.

**(One hour later)**

He passed. Walking out of the room with a new headband tied around his forehead, Naruto was now officially a genin of Konohagakure no Sato. He smirked at the scowls of his classmates, and broke out into a sincere foxy grin when he was named Rookie of the Year, alongside Hyuuga Hinata for Kunoichi of the Year. After being named on a team with Nara Shikamaru and said Hyuuga heiress, musing they put the worse student with the best to even it out, as Shikamaru was beyond lazy, and thus only passed the year because he did this test, as it seemed the grades throughout the four years had no bearing on the final say in the end, and their sensei, ironically Naruto's friend, Mitarashi Anko, who had made Tokubetsu Jounin in his four years in the Academy, he nodded when he was told they'd meet their sensei's here tomorrow, and left with the rest of the class, but roof-hopped all the way to his private place in the Forest of Death, as he sensed the many chakra signatures closing in on him. Grabbing his bijuu scroll, smirking as he remembered the _six _kanji within, as he had managed to master six tails of youkai within the four years, creating a new 'sub-element' with the Rokubi: **Acid Release**. He was also ready to channel chakra to the six kanji on his body for Asura, as he knew he would need all the help he could get against these shinobi.

He was cut from his musings when the leader of Ne, Shimura Danzo, appeared in front of him, soon flanked by no less than 100 Ne members. "Hello, Danzo-teme." Naruto greeted, smirking as he saw Danzo's grip on his cane tightly ever so slightly.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I'm sure you remember that day two years ago when my subordinate Sai offered you a position in Ne? What is your answer?" Danzo asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I remember. And my answer is..." With a flourish of his hands, Naruto unsealed Shukaku, Matatabi, Izobu, Son Goku, Kokou, and Saiken, connecting chakra strings to the bijuu puppets almost immediately, leaving him with four free fingers. "Fuck you." He finished, smirking at Danzo's scowl.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Naruto-kun. If you won't listen to reason, then perhaps you will listen to force. Ne! Kill him." Danzo ordered simply, his Ne springing into action, the Forest of Death exploding into movement as Naruto retaliated, also unsealing, oddly, Sharpshooter and _three _Kuroari's. Not bothering to question the boy's methods, Danzo watched as his men fought Naruto's puppets.

Shukaku seemed to be moving a lot faster than when Naruto last used him in a large fight, as it barreled towards the group of Ne before it, spikes jutting from the sand armor all over it as it became a 360 degree buzzsaw, slaughtering the Ne with ease, stopping in time to dodge a large fire/wind combo from a pair of Ne that managed to escape it. Unfurling it's tail and launching several poison-laden senbon towards the two, and the group backing it up, it almost seemed to smirk when the Ne found themselves stuck to the ground, only to find their feet were held down by sand claws, now noticing Shukaku kept one claw in contact with the ground, slithering its sand to them, and watched as they were slaughtered or poisoned-heavily.

Matatabi was next, and she seemed to be moving even faster, of course with feline grace, slicing Ne apart with its claws and fangs, hooked blades hidden under the flames of its tails, as it also spit out several almost mouse-shaped fireballs then jumped in another direction and spun sideways in the air, the flame protecting its body forming a shell of fire, like a flaming copy of the Inuzuka's **Gatsuuga**, as it barreled through another group. Upon landing, it tapped into its own youkai-a reserve put in thanks to Naruto-and slammed its claws on the ground as far in front of it as it could stretch, pulling back along the ground, the trenches made glowing ominously purple as skeleton's crawled out of the ground, acting as the Nibi's minions in this fight.

Naruto was faring pretty well himself, as he headed straight for Danzo, only to be impeded by the same man-boy, he found out when said person took off their mask-from two years ago, a black-haired man in an odd face mask, only showing his mouth, and an auburn-haired man with eyes vaguely similar to a Hyuuga's, but he had a sense it was a Yamanaka. He was proven right, as a sneak attack by this man showed he specialized in mind techniques; thankfully, he was saved by Juubi-chan, as the bijuu threw the man out without showing it's true form, so as not to tip Danzo off.

Isobu was swiping its spiked tails along the ground, catching several slow Ne in its attack, throwing them around, as it fired a jet of water right when it was turned back around, unleashing its body-spikes on chains all over its body, jumping into the air and spinning in every direction it could, sending the blades everywhere, slicing up anyone caught in the storm of blades, then it clapped its claws together, erupting in an explosion of water that hit several Ne.

Son Goku was utilizing his unique brand of Lava Release Taijutsu, using partial transformation with **Lava Release Armour**, as he slammed his massive hands on the ground, small lava eruptions forming around the impact point, grabbing some Ne and slamming them between his lava-soaked hands, and also using the bone-like plates down its tails as weapons, Naruto having made them out of blades. He proved extremely agile, with a special mechanism Naruto installed attached to his head as it did multiple cartwheels to dodge attacks, its head staying in place as it rotated on a plate on his torso, its limb switching around accordingly, throwing off several Ne with his movements, only to be wiped out with a **Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock**.

Engaging the Yamanaka in taijutsu, Naruto quickly incapacitated him with several well-placed hits, augmented by the heads of his **Predacon **puppets poofing into existence during his attacks. Next, he faced the man he found out to be an Aburame, as his attacks were accented by small clouds of microscopic kikaichu, which he dodged deftly again and again, intent on not getting hit by them, fearing what they might do.

Kokou, the odd dolphin-horse of the group, utilized a sort of Steam Release in its attacks, as well as what appeared to be steel-plated skull, headbutting everyone around it then crushing them underfoot with its hooves, poisoning others around it as the steam was also laced with a special poison. It also seemed to manipulate the steam like Shukaku's sand, turning it into slicing blades or impacting bullets on a whim.

Saiken slid around, spewing acid balls or bubbles, utilizing a couple techniques Naruto made for the new Acid Release. Naruto used seals that constantly recycled the goop on the Yonbi puppet, making sure none went to waste, or that it didn't leave a big mess everywhere it went, tossing up large globs of acid, only for small bullets to rain down on groups of Ne; this was his **Acid Release: Acid Rain. **Tendrils of the corrosive substance grew out of its goop-covered body, thrashing around, slicing through Ne with their melting properties.

Naruto had taken care of the Aburame with a well-placed Rasengan to the stomach, killing him alongside his Yamanaka partner. Now all that was left was Sai. His musings were cut short by a ink-lion charging at him, pinning him down and threatening to claw his face apart, only for our resident blonde to shove another Rasengan into its head, dispelling it, ink falling on him, which he washed off with a minor water technique. Standing up, he glared at the paint-wielding boy, charging up a Rasengan and channeling Swift chakra into his body and the orb of chakra, deciding to test out one of the more obscure sub-elements.

Sharpshooter strafed around, picking off several Ne with his pistols and any special guns Naruto made, like the sniper rifle for some Ne hiding in the distance with a long-range technique ready, or the machine guns for a large crowd. The Kuroari triplets shielded its weak spots with quick precision, capturing any Ne that got to close in their barrel chests and activate fire seals that turned their containers into furnaces, roasting the inhabitants inside. Sharpshooter jumped back from a large crowd, the Kuroari's jumping in front of him, as all their limbs and heads popped off and their barrel-bodies floated in front of the gun-toting puppet as he extended his arm forward, an odd mechanism replacing the hand as parts sprouted in the space between all three bodies of the Kuroari, connecting to his mechanism as poofs of smoke filled the empty barrels, showing several paper bombs filling them to the brim. A recording of Naruto's voice, fiddled with to make it sound more gruff, like it would fit Sharpshooter were he alive, went off. "**Secret Orange Move: Triple-Barrel Shotgun!" **With the flick of a switch in Sharpshooter's arm-turned-gun-handle, the paper bombs shot out, heading right for the large group of Ne that tried to jump out of the way, only to be snuffed out by the massive explosion that shook the entire village, throwing the civilians into chaos and fear, alerting Sarutobi as he called for his private group of ANBU and headed for the Forest of Death, where a large smoke was arising.

Back with Naruto, Sai, Danzo, and any remaining Ne, everyone, save for the former, was frozen in shock at the carnage of Naruto's puppet technique, giving Naruto the opportunity to strike. Jumping into action, Naruto shoved the Rasengan into Sai's stomach, catching the pale boy off-guard, only for a flick of the wrist to let the Rasengan maintain its existence, as Naruto disappeared in a blur, only to appear behind him and shove the attack into the small of his back, again flicking to the side and disappearing, repeating the process until the Rasengan had hit every part of Sai's body; the terrifying part was that this all happened in the span of a second. To onlookers, it looked as if Sai suddenly broke into spasms, as Naruto was almost invisible with his speed. With a final thrust of the Rasengan, Naruto killed Sai. **"Swift Release: True Rasengan Barrage." **He whispered to himself. He sealed Sai's body in a scroll, eliciting his puppets to do the same for any intact Ne bodies. He turned his sights on Danzo. "What now, Danzo-teme? Your Ne is gone, and my puppets and I are still ready to go." Naruto bluffed, as the fights with just three members of Ne, including controlling his puppets the entire time, started to take a toll on him, as proven by some bruises, cuts, heavy panting, and his puppets received damage as well.

The metal sheets on Shukaku's stomach were torn apart, Matatabi lost an eye, the cut off vision allowing another Ne to slice off one of its tail, Isobu lost a couple spikes on its shell and around its face, a couple kunai lodged in its tails and claws. Son Goku lost a couple bone-like plates and large fingers, his body swaying as the spring to the mechanism that let it do its sort of rolling around was coming loose, Kokou having lost a horn on its head and three of its hooves, as well as the supposed steel-plating of its skull, were cracked. Saiken lost on of its eye stalks and there were some concaves in its goop-covered body, showing some holes in its physical wooden body, as goo seeped into them, thankfully only slowing down the puppet, not melting its insides. Sharpshooter lost his hat, his normal eye, his left hand, and a couple pistols in his supply. The Kuroari triplets lost a couple arms, horns, and their insides were scorched and blackened from the special technique Naruto used.

"I see I will have to put you down myself, Naruto-kun. I was hoping I would have to use this, but you have forced my hand." Danzo announced, reaching for his bandaged arm in a sling, putting Naruto on edge.

"What are you going to do to me with a broken arm, swing it at me?" Naruto joked, only to grimace when Danzo easily moved the arm out of the sling, showing several arm braces along the limb, only for them to fall off, crashing to the ground in small clouds of dust and craters, the bandages unraveling to show what lied beneath, causing Naruto's eyes to widen to almost impossible proportions. Down Danzo's arm was about 10 _Sharingan eyes_, the skin a lighter shade as the faded features of what appeared to be the Shodaime in his shoulder, Danzo's eye in his head showing to be another Sharingan eye. Naruto growled lowly at this abomination against mankind and clenched his fists to the point of drawing blood, his **Juubigan **blazing in the shadows of his bangs. "You disgust**ing excuse for a human being! You want to see something truly terrifying?! I picked this up two years ago, in this exact place we stand in! Prepare yourself Danzo-teme, for Susanoo!" **Naruto roared, youkai bubbling to the surface as a crimson ribcage appeared around, ethereal flames appearing around him as a skeleton soon took form around him. Once done, the skeleton towered over the rival of the Sandaime, but thankfully not tall enough to burst through the canopy and alert the entire village, not that it wasn't already. Two horns growing out of the skull and curling forward, six arms, but two on each side were connected at the elbows, as the lower two held swirling orbs of black flames, the flames of **Amaterasu**, the upper arms that were by themselves having shields reminiscent of Uzumaki swirls. **"This is He with the ability to help by all means; this is Susanoo! The ultimate form of the Sharingan! But like this form, when I unlocked it two years ago, it was incomplete. But like I said, that was two years ago..." **Naruto smirked almost insanely as ethereal flames engulfing **Susanoo **intensified, armor plating appearing over the apparition of the tempestuous god of valor, soon taking the form of old-school samurai armor, with shoulder guards, gauntlets, a breastplate, and a helmet that conformed to the horned skull of Naruto's **Susanoo**. All over the armor were designs of the nine bijuu; Shukaku and Matatabi took the shoulders, Isobu and Son Goku the singular forearm guards, Kokou through Gyuuki on the conjoined gauntlets, Kurama on the breastplate, and the symbol of the **Juubigan **inside an Uzumaki swirl on the forehead of the helmet, the same pair of eyes illuminated in the empty blackness of the oni mouth of the helmet. This was Naruto's complete **Susanoo**.

Danzo, as well as the Sandaime and ANBU waiting in the shadows, were all shocked at how far Naruto had come, but only the former snapped out of his stupor, brandishing a pair of kunai and blowing wind chakra on them, creating large blades of wind with swirls down them, making makeshift scimitars with **Wind Release: Vacuum Blades**, then rushed at Naruto within his guardian, only to be quickly grabbed by one of **Susanoo**'s hands, which the palm opened to show it had a mouth much like the kinjutsu that allowed Naruto to utilize Bakuton, as what appeared to be a small clay doll of Son Goku, matching the left forearm guard of the same limb, jumped out and latched on to Danzo, then exploded in a combination of Explosion and Lava Release, surely destroying Danzo.

Naruto scowled inside **Susanoo**; that was too easy. He was proven correct when reflex made him bring one of the shields up to block a large **Vacuum Sphere** from the same man he was sure died.

Danzo sneered at Naruto, thankful he had the idea to use **Izanagi **to survive that attack. He now knew it would be unwise to attack head-on, no matter how low in rank the child was; he just destroyed _half _his ROOT with puppets alone, he was not to be underestimated, even if he just became a genin. Biting his thumb and stringing together hand seals, he thrust his hand to the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **He yelled, and in a cloud of smoke, a creature almost the same size as Naruto's **Susanoo **appeared.

It was elephantine in nature, with tiger-like limbs, bandages around its head like its summoner, armor at the base of its trunk and between its eyes, small ears on top of its head instead of large ones to the sides, and a large chin under its trunk, showing small teeth, but large lower canines that acted as its tusks. It roared/trumpeted its trunk and rushed at the **Susanoo **its master commanded it to attack, only to be held back by the collective six limbs of the construct, though pushing it back a great deal, causing Naruto to growl inside **Susanoo **and cough a small bit of blood. Ignoring the side-effects of using this technique, he called on the Rinnegan aspect of his doujutsu hybrid. **"Shinra Tensei!" **With a burst of gravity, the Baku was throw back, but not dispelled, as it got back up and kicked its leg back, ready to charge again.

Naruto sneered at the creature and willed **Susanoo **to raise both its upper arms, the pictures of Shukaku and Matatabi glowing, as the mouths on the palms opened, projectiles flying out. From the right hand came a clay doll of a chibi Shukaku, flying on a platform of sand as it seemed to be alive and manipulate the excess to form spears around it as it barreled towards the Baku. From the left, a chibi Matatabi flying on obsidian flames did the same thing, turning into flying blades with Blaze manipulation, heading towards Danzo, as the **Sand/Explosion Fusion: Shukaku Bombing Barrage **was sure to dispel, or even kill, the Baku.

This was true, as on impact, the Shukaku doll explode spectacularly, spears of sand going everywhere, skewering the mutated creature, killing it before it could escape to the summoning dimension. Danzo retaliated his personally made bomb with a wave of his hand, using **Wind Release Slash **to make the bomb explode prematurely, only for him to get caught in the blast, killing himself.

Again, only to appear to the side of the explosion, two Sharingan closed forever on his arm. He sneered at the child that forced him to use such a forbidden technique not once, but twice! And he killed his only summon! This boy would pay! Whipping out a set of shuriken, he breathed more wind chakra on them, then let the makeshift buzzsaws of wind fly, only for them to be swatted away like flies by Naruto's **Susanoo**, as the blonde child, while coughing up more blood, manipulated the orb of black flames to shoot out several tomoe-shaped projectiles. **"Yasaka Magatama!" **He yelled, and the projectiles, again too quick for the aged Shinobi no Yami, exploded brilliantly on contact, Naruto having his **Juubigan **on Danzo's location to make sure the slippery rat didn't somehow squirm his way out of that one again. Seeing his chakra signature disappear in the explosion, Naruto smirked, only for his eyes to widen when Danzo just appeared out of thin air next to the explosion. **"How are you doing that?!" **Naruto yelled, truly baffled by how this man seemed to escape death three times.

His answer was for a Kage Bunshin of his opponent to poof into existence and use a technique that created a strong vacuum through the area, though not strong enough to mess with his footing under the pressure of **Susanoo**, while the original breathed in deeply and exhaled large blades of wind while turning his head at different angles, the attack augmented by the suction, cutting into **Susanoo**'s defences as Naruto foolishly didn't attempt to block, thinking the power of **Susanoo **would be stronger than it. As such, one of the blades managed to break through the ethereal flames and made it to Naruto, cutting across his torso deeply, making him scream out in pain, only to hiss as dark grey youkai seeped out of the wound, slowly healing it, Juubi cooing the pain away in Naruto's mind as she went to work. He smiled softly at her voice and thanked her for her help in both the healing and helping him maintain **Susanoo**. He schooled his features and grimaced at Danzo. "I was careless, Danzo-teme; it won't happen again." Naruto warned him, allowing his chakra to fix the cuts in **Susanoo**'s defences.

Danzo merely frowned at the boy and formed hand seals to utilize another technique; it would cost him another Sharingan, but it would be worth it to see this boy put down! Once he was done, he grasped his mutated shoulder and groaned in pain and tree roots erupted from it, wrapping around Naruto and his **Susanoo**, forming a giant tree in the area, only for the entire structure to tighten its grip on everything inside, including Danzo himself. **"IZANAGI!" **He roared, another Sharingan closing as he was taken from death's door to the living world, appearing outside the tree as it drained back into his arm of Hashirama's cells, showing Naruto's unconscious body on the ground. He smirked and neared the boy, brandishing a lone kunai, ready to plunge it into his heart and finish the job, only to be blown back by an explosion of youkai and killer intent that saturated the air. Naruto's body was engulfed in the same dark grey youkai from before, but it stayed, covering his entire body, as tails slowly formed out of it.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

With the fourth reached, the youkai reached even higher levels of the oppressive feeling.

Five...

Six...

The tails kept forming, as the feeling increased even more at six. Everyone present, including Danzo, was beginning to worry the 'Kyuubi' might break free. Hiruzen was worried ten tails might form, spilling Naruto's secret. It seemed Kami was spiteful, as that might happen today. Well, at least the thorn in his side named Danzo would be gone; geez, that was dark.

Seven...

Eight...

Nine...

"Th-the Kyuubi!" Danzo screamed in fear, trying to back away, only for his eyes, all seven remaining, to widen, as a _tenth _tail started forming! He didn't even realize he was already dead, a claw hand thrust through his heart, his brain not registering the reflexive activation of **Izanagi**, and Shimura Danzo was truly dead. All the youkai covering Naruto suddenly drained into the seal on his stomach, and everything was silent as the blonde stood there, his arm stuck through Danzo's torso, said 'Council Advisor' limp against his arm. Soon, both bodies fell, one dead, the other merely exhausted.

"Naruto!" Hiruzen yelled, jumping down to check on Naruto, leaving his shocked ANBU behind. He sighed in relief when he found a pulse and heard Naruto breathing. It's just severe chakra exhaustion. He stifled a chuckle at that thought; Uzumaki Naruto, with chakra exhaustion? It seemed impossible, and yet... the proof was in his arms. Turning to his ANBU, he made them swear to never tell a soul about what happened today, which they nodded dumbly to, and he sealed his ex-rival's body in a scroll; Naruto would probably want to make him into another puppet. He did the same with the other puppets, thankful they weren't _destroyed _in Naruto's fight with Danzo. He ordered the remains of all the Ne to be burned, and took Naruto to the hospital.

**(Mindscape)**

Naruto awoke in the meadow he made for Juubi-chan, staring up at the cloudy sky, but more importantly, up at the crying face of his first friend, and secret crush. "J-Juubi-chan? What's wrong?" He whispered, snapping her out of her crying stupor.

She suddenly brought him up and hugged him tightly, her sobbing wracking both their bodies. **"Oh, Naruto-kun... I'm so sorry..." **She apologized between sobs.

Naruto managed to muster the strength to push his way out of her grasp, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Sorry for what, Juu-chan? You saved me." He said, smiling softly.

She shook her head. **"No, Naruto-kun... Because of **_**how **_**I saved you... You... you..." **She started, only to fall into a new set of sobs. **"You're going to die in five years!" **She screamed into her hands, her head buried in his chest.

End Ch. 7

Yeah! :D Aren't I evil? So yeah, time skip to end of Academy days, six tails of youkai under control, as well as six puppets, a huge fight with apparently _half _of Ne and Danzo himself, another special sub-element, courtesy of Omnibender, a Swift Release Rasengan, Naruto's Susanoo! A cool puppet move with Sharpshooter and three Kuroari (that's Black Ant for some of you) an awesome (in my opinion) fight with Danzo and his Izanagi-spamming ass, a couple human puppets on the horizon, and whats this? Naruto's going to die in five years? :O You'll find out next chapter!

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Why did everyone assume I was seriously going to let Naruto die after last chapter's cliffhanger? That would be bullshit! Naruto won't die, people, period! And for some of the less overdramatic reviewers, you are correct; Naruto will be turned into a hanyou to survive.

So anyway, everyone seemed to _love _the fight; I'm glad, I put a lot of work into it! While I was writing the fight, I got a little chuckle when I imagined a little chibi Son Goku made of clay latching onto Danzo via hugging his stomach and smiling up at him like 'Hi! :D' before exploding; it just seemed cute and funny. But anyway, Naruto will need to repair his puppets from the battle, and he's got a couple new puppets on the horizon: some Ne, Fuu and Torune, Sai, and Danzo himself. He's also three tails away from completing his youkai training, but will he need it after the process? We'll see.

Also, I once again thank **killercroc **for his help with Naruto's weapons in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin

Naruto was staring blankly at the Juubi after her answer; he was going to die in five years? What? "Huh?" He said flatly.

Juubi would giggle if the situation weren't so dire, so she settled for a sad smile. **"Because of the influx of my chakra during that last moment, your body is crashing from youkai poisoning. For the next five years, your body will slowly break down each tenketsu and the organs attached to them, shutting your body down, slowly and painfully. There is only one cure, but I don't know if you're willing to do it." **She explained sadly.

Looking at her with determination, Naruto smirked his foxy grin. "I'll do whatever it is if I can live! I'm not ready to die! I still gotta put Sasori-teme back in his place, we need to finish our youkai and puppet training, and… I don't want to leave you." Naruto finished softly, capturing her in a hug and her lips with his own. Juubi was beyond surprised by his declaration but slowly fell into the hug and kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck, grabbing the back of his head to pull him deeper into the kiss, adding as much passion as she could as she began the process. As their lips fought in this sensual war, Juubi poured her youkai into his body, slowly changing him so his body can take the youkai from before. After five minutes of their make-out session, Juubi stepped back as Naruto began to change.

He grit his teeth, knowing this was the process Juubi mentioned, and was ready for the pain. …No he wasn't. The pain his body experienced was unimaginable, as he felt like every cell in his body was on fire, exploding and reforming repeatedly, as his chakra coils felt like they were filled with acid and wouldn't melt away, forever feeling the burn. He stifled a scream when he felt his bone's snap out of place, only to grow into new places, his muscles tearing and stretching, as his entire body grew too big for his clothes, save for his boxers, which were still the light blue with little Gama-chan's all over it; he was twelve, what do you want from him?!

After what felt like an hour of this process, Naruto was on his knees, panting heavily, looking down at his new body. He was now as tall as some fully grown adults, like that jumpsuit freak, Maito Gai, his nails were sharpened into claws, he could feel his canines were longer, and a quick feeling of his face told him his whisker marks were more feral and jagged, his hair having grown to almost their level. Checking on his chakra control, his body exploded with chakra, as he seemed to take the form of his body made of ethereal flames, an abstract skeleton of symbols all over his body, a sort of whirlpool on his stomach, shoulders, and the palms of his hands, lines of squares like spines up his body and down his limbs, six tomoe around his collarbone. Deciding to try something, he willed a chakra limb to form, as it grew out of his new body.

"**This is your Juubi Chakra mode. You have full raw control over all ten tails in this form and are nothing short of a god. But there's a catch…" **Juubi began explaining, only to sweatdrop when Naruto attempted to form a Rasengan, only for it to explode in his face. **"Your chakra control has gone to **_**beyond **_**shit; you need to train **_**all over again**_**. But the good news is my youkai won't kill you in five years; congratulations, Naruto-kun, you are now a hanyou." **Juubi piped happily, completely ignoring the smoking Naruto at her feet from the explosion of the failed Rasengan.

Naruto immediately shot up, grabbed Juubi into a hug, and captured her lips with his, kissing her for almost a full minute. He quickly thanked her and exited the mindscape, intent on starting his youkai training… _again_.

**(Waking world)**

Naruto woke up to find himself in what appeared to be a containment cell for criminals, but the hushed murmurs outside the room of the Sandaime asking if he was okay placated his negative thoughts that the old man saw him as a criminal when the youkai infusion began, if the copious amounts of chakra-suppression seals all over the room alluded to anything. Apparently, when he was thrashing around inside his mind, his body did the same, as well as the unstable waves of Juubi's youkai flooding the entire village, and thus, the Sandaime acted quickly.

Getting up and walking over to the door, Naruto knocked on it. "Hey! I'm awake in here! Lemme out!" He yelled through the small grated window in the door.

"Naruto?" An aged voice asked, as the Sandaime walked into view. Seeing his changed face, his eyes widened, his suspicions seemed to be confirmed. During the confrontation against Danzo, when Naruto channeled all ten tails, Sarutobi, using the knowledge that gave him the nickname 'The Professor', mused no human could contain that much youkai and survive. He thought Naruto would die soon after killing Danzo, but was thankfully proven wrong, but he was worried that Naruto's life was in danger from the influx of youkai in his system. When his body exploded with the bijuu chakra and his body began changing, he acted quickly and got Naruto in a safe location, in a room covered in powerful chakra-suppression seals to hide his actions from the rest of the village, and he mused the Juubi must be infusing the boy with it's youkai so he'd survive the influx. Seeing his changed body, he knew Naruto's life was no longer in danger, but he knew he would be questioned by the villagers about the youkai influx. Why, the entire time Naruto was out cold, he received an almost-endless flood of complaints and questions about 'the Kyuubi resurfacing.' He managed to reason away the more ludicrous complaints, but when it got out of hand, he decided to go to Naruto and get the answers himself. "Naruto, what happened?" He asked.

"Is there anyone around?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen let him out of the cell.

"No, it is just you and me. Now what happened?" Hiruzen insisted, intent on getting answers.

Naruto sighed in relief and explained how, after the influx of youkai, Juubi explained the situation would kill him in five years, and he, rather foolishly, took the only cure head-on, thus explaining his thrashing and sudden changes. He was now a hanyou, the demon half unknown since Juubi was amorphous, and that trait was passed on to him. Point was, he wasn't going to die in five years. After Hiruzen got over the shock of Naruto's explanation, he merely sighed and chuckled about Minato's child being more troublesome than the Yondaime himself. After thanking the Juubi, through Naruto of course, for saving his life, Hiruzen explained that he collected the corpses of numerous Ne, Danzo's main subordinates, and the ROOT leader himself, much to Naruto's happiness. After thanking his ojii-san, he decided to head home, only to be reminded he'd be going outside almost completely naked, much to his chagrin. While chuckling at the boy's embarrassment, Hiruzen noticed six glowing symbol on his back. "Naruto-kun, what are those?" He asked, pointing to one of them.

Naruto hummed in confusion and looked over his shoulder, seeing the seals for his Asura puppet arms, but the kanji were glowing, and he felt they were different now. Channeling chakra to them, Naruto was surprised to find his puppet arms didn't form, but instead, six chakra arms floated behind him.

Made of the same golden flame as his Juubi chakra mode, Naruto looked at the clawed limbs, rounded studs every knuckle and a flame-like symbol surrounding it and trailing to the middle of the top of the hands, a flame-like trail going up the forearms like the hands were a glove, as the limbs merely cut off and floated from the areas where his original Asura arms were. All Naruto could say was "Awesome!" Chuckling at his enthusiasm, Hiruzen gave Naruto a copy of the black cloak he usually wore and let him go home.

Getting to his apartment/compound, Naruto created some clones – idly feeling a significant drain as opposed to the normal tingle when he created them – and ordered them to repair his puppets and make his new corpses into puppets. As they did that, he set about getting a change of clothes in his new sizes and created as many clones as he could – which was sadly only about 300 – and ordered them to do as many chakra control exercises for his youkai as fast as possible to get his control up to his previous standards. Unfortunately, he only got one tail under control before he had to sleep; he continued training in his mindscape, waking up the next day with three tails under control now. Getting up and doing his morning routine and having an actual normal breakfast for once, Naruto headed to the Academy, dressed in all new clothes.

He stepped inside and froze when he felt all eyes on him. Turning to the class, he merely stared back as they looked at his new clothes, noticing he was much taller and more built. His new clothes consisted of a black sleeve-less shirt with a dull yellow line down to middle to a circle of the same color around a large black circle, as if tracing the seal on his stomach. He wore black shinobi pants with bandages from under the knees down, tucked into steel-toed boots. Over the shirt was a red cloak with the Juubi's eye design on both shoulders and an Uzumaki swirl on the back. Around his neck was his hitai-ate, and the kanji for 'Ichibi', 'Nibi', and 'Sanbi' up his left arm. On his back hung a single large scroll, like the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, but this held most of his puppets. The youkai training managed to get him back up to using at least half his techniques, including puppetry and Rasengan and a couple of its elemental variations. Included with his puppets were the new human puppets of a couple Ne, Danzo, and Sai. His clones failed to make puppets of Fuu and Torune due to interference from the Aburame's bugs and an accident with the few radical clones that crushed the puppet Yamanaka, destroying it. When Naruto got these memories, he was slightly annoyed but shrugged it off; they didn't have enough unique qualities to make good human puppets. Naruto sat down with his teammates, Shikamaru and Hinata, and set about a chakra exercise that would both train his Yin-Yang Release and chakra control of Doton. Concentrating on the air above his fingertips, Naruto managed to conjure miniscule pebbles into existence; this was the most he could create out of thin air with Yin-Yang Release. Something so small, so featureless, so empty, was incredibly easy to create... in theory. In action, it required a lot of concentration and chakra control, and he only had his progressively increasing control over his youkai via a shit-ton of clones he left at his compound that he dispelled every half hour, increasing his chakra control by increments, then ordered some clones to create more to replace both themselves and the formers that updated his control. Anyway, using minor manipulation, he let the pebbles float over his fingertips as he slowly funneled as miniscule amount of chakra as he could into the tiny rocks, slowly adding layers of solid dirt, increasing their size. He smirked to himself at the dumbfounded expressions of his classmates when he just conjured pebbles out of thin air and began controlling them to float above his clawed fingernails. He ignored their questioning glances and continued his exercise, opting to repeat the training with his other hand, only with water, though he conjured the liquid with the control he attained via the Nidaime Hokage's otherworldly water manipulation, pulling the water molecules out of thin air.

An hour later after Iruka's farewell speech that they were adults now that had responsibilities to their villages, the sensei's began gathering up their teams, team's 8, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Akimichi Choji, and 10, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba, being called out by the son of the Sandaime, Sarutobi Asuma, and the genjutsu mistress of Konoha, Yuuhi Kurenai. After the crimson-eyed beauty, came Anko. Though her entrance was... interesting.

A black blur burst through the window and landed on Iruka's desk, only to explode outward and become the Tokuebetsu Jounin, Mitarashi Anko. "Team 7, meet me on the roof!" She yelled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. All this happened within ten seconds.

The entire room was filled with either sweat-dropping or facefaulted genin, save for Naruto, who could only shake his head at her behavior. Helping his teammates up from the floor, he headed to the roof with them, finding Anko chewing on a stick of dango as she leaned against the railing. "Hey, Anko-chan." Naruto greeted with a lazy wave of his hand, ignoring the indignant stares from his teammates at his familiar reference to their sensei.

"Hey, gaki. What's with the new look?" She asked.

Naruto flinched at her question and gave a sideways glance to his teammates and mouth 'Juubi.' "I'll tell you later." He said flippantly, giving the illusion it wasn't a big deal, at least to his teammates.

She nodded and addressed them as a whole. "Well gaki's, welcome to the rest of your lives. Let's get on with introductions; my name is Mitarashi Anko, I like dango and sake, I _hate _a certain snake Sannin, my hobbies include screwing with people, and the only dream I really have is to take revenge on said snake Sannin." She said, ignoring Naruto's disappointed look that she seemed hellbent on revenge. "You first, bluenette." She said, pointing to Hinata.

Said Hyuuga heiress squeaked in surprise when she was called on. "M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I-I like cinnamon buns and spending time with my little sister, Hinabi. I dislike rude people and my clan's tradition, my hobbies include pressing flowers, and I dream to rid my clan of the Caged Bird Seal." She said, happy with herself she didn't stutter almost the entire time.

Anko nodded and pointed towards Shikamaru. "You next, pineapple." She ordered.

"Thanks, pineapple." Shikamaru quipped lazily, snickering as Anko gained a tic that her own insult was turned on her for their similar hairstyles. "My name is Nara Shikamaru. I like watching clouds and playing Shogi and Go, I dislike anything that requires a lot of energy, my hobbies include my likes, and I don't really have much of a dream; just make it to Chuunin, find a nice girl, not ugly or overly pretty, have two kids, a girl then a boy, and die before my wife." He said, all while sounding lazy and tired.

Naruto snickered at his friend's lazy attitude and outlook on life and decided to go next before Anko calls on him. "My name is Uzumaki _Namikaze _Naruto. My likes are ramen, training, puppets, and spending time with my precious people. I dislike people who can't see the jailor through the prison and rapists. My hobbies include training and making puppets, and my dream is to become a shinobi of high ranking so people can respect... or fear." Naruto introduced himself, surprising his teammates he was a puppeteer and that if he couldn't be respected, then he would be feared, and that he was the supposed son of the Yondaime.

Anko nodded, finding she had a team that could kick ass. "Very good. Come to Training Field 7 for the genin test. And before any of you say that you already had one, that was to weed out the weaklings. _This _test will see if you have what it takes to be genin. Bring your A game tomorrow. See you." She dismissed them, waiting for Hinata and Shikamaru to leave. "Okay, gaki, spill it; what's with the new look? What does it have to do with the Juubi?" She asked seriously.

Naruto sighed and began explaining to her the events that occurred yesterday, finding she already knows he took out half of ROOT and the leader himself, and that he showed extraordinary abilities well beyond a genin. But then he continued that after the incident, he was fated to die in five years due to youkai poisoning. When he said this, he noticed Anko's breath hitched and he saw her eyes shine with threatening tears. Filing that away for now, he explained how, thanks to the Juubi, a youkai infusion solved his problem, and that he was now a hanyou, hence his new features.

After a quick bop on the head and Anko ranting about how he should never do something like that again, he cheekily joked that she seemed to care about his safety an awful lot. Anko's face went crimson and she denied everything and merely told him to get ready for tomorrow, disappearing in a shunshin.

Naruto chuckled to himself as the smoke dissipated and headed home, only to freeze in place when he sensed incoming chakra signatures. "I guess there's the other half..." He said to himself, heading back to the site of his last battle, the remaining half of Ne appearing around him.

"Uzumaki Naruto! We are here for revenge for what you did to Danzo-sama!" The head shinobi yelled, pointing his tanto at Naruto.

Said blonde merely smirked at them and sent chakra to the seals on his back, summoning his six transformed arms, as he unfurled a pair of scrolls, summoning several puppets to his side.

From the smoke came the five **Predacons**, as Naruto saw this was as good a time as any to use Predaking, Gilgamesh, Jidanbo, Demongo, and Chimera. But along with the former eleven puppets came a giant sword that embedded itself in the ground, crimson chains attached all over it and staked into the ground with spirit-warding talismans on them. Forgoing the mental conditioning their leader implemented on them, the Ne roared forward in a charge, intent on ending the man who killed the one who gave them purpose.

Naruto retaliated by sending all his puppets forward, staying back to watch them fight. With his new limbs that were made of chakra, he no longer had a limit on how many puppets he could control, as strings could sprout from every inch of the limbs, including his normal ten fingers.

First launched were the **Predacons**, all in their humanoid forms, as they slaughtered the men that confronted them, claws, blades, limbs, and poison going everywhere as bodies fell. When they slowly became overwhelmed, Razorclaw gave a recorded roar like his lion mode as the five puppets separated from all their parts and came together in a cloud of limbs, weapons, mechanisms, and cloth, as slowly, Predaking was formed. Standing over twice as tall as the grown men and women of Ne, Predaking was a terrifying sight to behold. His fists were messes of spikes, having a curved blade at each knuckle and two three-foot long spikes on either side of his wrists, Divebomb's wings on his back, and two large cannons situated on his shoulders. His visored gaze fell on the Ne and he barreled into them, knocking men and women aside like flies to be splattered on unforgiving boulders or trees.

Gilgamesh was a tornado of blades and blood, the latter given so graciously by his opponents as he cut in every feasible way possible. Sooner or later, while his stances were correct, his size made moving around dangerous to his weapons, and he either lost a blade by lodging it too deep into the ground or a boulder, or it shattered on said boulder. Thankfully, Naruto foresaw this and installed seals on each forearm that summoned more weapons, Gilgamesh changing his kata's for each new bladed weapon, from axes to broadswords, halberds to scythes, daggers to kama's, everything with a blade was within his hands.

Next was Jidanbo, the blind holyman. Killing Ne with crossbows, chainsaws, or daggers, Jidanbo decimated everyone with his weapons, utilizing the grenade launcher and minigun in his giant cross now and then. Seeing this as good a time as any, Naruto willed Jidanbo to use one of his widespread attacks. Grabbing the now-closed cross, Jidanbo threw his main weapon into the air, drawing some Ne to watch it soar up, not noticing Jidanbo form hand seals as the cross, and air above the forest canopy, was engulfed in smoke, almost a hundred crosses raining down from the sky, crushing anyone caught under them. Jumping to the center of the field, Jidanbo used seals on his puppet body to create chakra strings that attached to all the crosses and simply spun around, blades popping out the sides of the crosses as they followed his movements, creating a huge circle of deadly blades that killed all within. Thinking the job was done, Naruto began standing up, only for his eyes to widen when more Ne appeared, almost double the amount he just killed.

"Where are you all coming from?!" He yelled, willing his puppets to jump back into action, grabbing the head of a Ne that attempted to attack him from behind. **"Human Path!" **He said, reading the man's mind and pulling out and crushing his soul when he got what he needed. _'Damn you Danzo-teme... you had Ne bases in all the major and minor countries?! And now with you dead, every single one of them is coming after me! So far, this was the remaining half of the Hi no Kuni base, and now the group from Oni no Kuni is here!' _He ranted in his head as his puppets continued their war.

Demongo was, once again, quite a gory puppet, butchering people with its deadly figners of several torture implements and its wings of blades. Stopping for a second, Demongo thrust its chest forward, its long neck, arms, and wings folding back as several skulls shot off of it, soon erupting into smoke, causing several Ne to freeze up and gasp in horror.

All around the battlefield, besides Naruto's puppets and the attacking Ne, stood the human puppets of the Shodaime, the Nidaime, the Nara-Fuuma man, their beloved leader, Shimura Danzo, his right-hand man, Sai, and their comrades lost in the previous battle, all now made into weapons against them.

Using their surprise as an advantage, the puppets launched their attacks, the Shodaime and Danzo tag-teaming with Wood Release, the latter buffering it with blades of wind, as the Nidaime launched bullets and waves of water conjured from thin air, True Shinobi slicing up its enemies with blades of wind from its limbs and odd shuriken, and Sai conjuring his animal paintings with a swipe of his hand, as Naruto replaced the fingertips with ends of paintbrushes, with seals that recycled the ink he used, as well as brandishing the tanto he used in life.

Next was the Chimera, though at the moment it was split up into its main three components, Lion, Goat, and Snake. The animal puppets used the primal attacks to take out some Ne, but soon came together, Snake sliding into a compartment in the behind of Lion, replacing its tail with its body, its body kind of imitating a scorpion tail, as Lion's face slid down on a track as Goat, it's body absorbed into the seal at the base of its neck, slid into place, the mane closing around the two faces, Lion's hidden for now. Chimera, now formed, charged forward, using its new head as a battering ram, goring men on its wicked horns and caving in their ribcages with its plated skull. Its tail swung around, biting at Ne and spraying acid everywhere. Soon joined by Gorilla, as Tiger was made to replace Lion in the event it was damaged, Gorilla's body was absorbed into the two seals in his shoulders, as the seals of Wood manipulation in Chimera's forelimbs activated and they shrunk into its wooden body, leaving compartments for the large arms to attach to, Chimera now was an amalgamation of Lion, Goat, Snake, and Gorilla, as it swung its thick arms around like clubs, crushing anyone caught in its way.

On the side of the whole mini-war was a group of Ne examining the large blade embedded in the ground that seemed to do nothing. Whenever someone attempted to touch it, they were shocked heavily and thrown back, the talisman's glowing ominously. When one Ne got too close, but didn't touch the blade, he was suddenly thrown back, snapping his spine on contact with a tree. As the surrounding Ne were now on guard, the chains started to shake, as the talismans slowly burst into flames. When the final piece of paper was gone, all the chains, tipped on the ends with their stakes, snapped out of the ground and swung around some invisible figure, as the true puppet soon came to light, its cloaking seal having run out.

Before them stood a demonic knight, crouched awkwardly as the stakes were embedded in the armor it wore. It's helmet was Roman style, a Y-shaped slit in the front, pitch black with emptiness, as the rim of the crest above it had bumps across it like human teeth, two rounded squares above them, looking eerily similar to eye sockets of a human skull. In the base of its neck was embedded the first stake of the cursed weapon it clung to. Its torso wore a breastplate with a demonic skull motif, crying tears of blood, as chains from inside its 'eyes' held the shoulder armor in place, rings of silver forming flexible armor down its arms, leading to spiked gloves with another skull design. At its waist was what appeared to be a silver version of the armor the Shodaime and Nidaime wore, more rings of armor covering the legs, with jagged spikes on the kneecaps, leading to clawed boots. The disturbing factor was that under all the armor was what appeared to be a gargantuan human skeleton, thick enough for the stakes to hold on to, as the remaining stakes were stabbed into its ribcage where the heart would be, both biceps, both hips, and impaled through both hands.

One might argue that something such as this was a stretch as a puppet, but this was not the puppet itself.

From the back of the undead armor came black smoke, as the true puppet Naruto created soon floated out. A head of a goat skull, gnarled horns preserved, its body hidden in a large black cloak, save for its clawed fingers that soon took a grasp of the head of its vessel, Thanatos was revealed.

Tag-teaming the surprised Ne with claw swipes and physically impossible - at least for a human body - swings of a broken blade, the group was soon slaughtered, the puppet 'team' soon joining the battlefield.

For half an hour, this mini-war raged on, as more and more contingents of Ne came to the aid of the first group, until they soon stopped, though Naruto feared this wasn't even half of the groups in all the Elemental Nations Danzo managed to scrounge together. Recalling all his puppets to their scrolls, Naruto finally stood up, his extra limbs disappearing as he cut off the flow of chakra, as he was happy with himself at the progress of his puppetry. As he turned to head home, he cursed loudly as another group of Ne appeared. "Oh what the fuck?!" He complained, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation. The Ne were not amused as they lunged at him, hoping to overwhelm him with their numbers, having not seen the previous groups get slaughtered.

Naruto decided to mess with them and gave himself a handicap: **Asura Path **only. He could surely devastate these mindless drones with the power of machines.

Falling onto all fours, Naruto grit his teeth as he channeled chakra throughout his entire body, concentrating on one specific power of the Rinnegan portion of his **Juubigan.** He mentally smirked as he felt his body grow numb and felt all the mechanisms within his body; steeling his features, Naruto decided on doing something the Juubi told him about with this specific power.

Grabbing his cloak and throwing it off, he showed his new body to the Ne; he now had six arms, three horizontally at his shoulders, silver depressions with grooves in them like a screw in each shoulder and a silver line connecting them and going across his chest and back, an odd sash around his stomach that unfolded, showing it was a massive serrated blade sprouting from his back, as two faces formed on his head, one on each side, eliminating his ears. The face that was originally his kept a smile, the left a neutral face, the right one of pure rage.

The smiling face contorted into a smirk at the Ne's shock at his state and thrust one of his arms forward, the limb flowering open with panels as rockets shot out, heading for the ROOT at deadly speeds. Some managed to escape, but most were destroyed with the explosions, as Naruto retaliated by turning all six of his hands into the laser-cannons for **Asura: Distance**. Letting the beams fly, Naruto lunged in after the stragglers, his head swiveling around so the neutral face was at the front, as he brought all his arms forward and they were overtaken by the mechanisms within, as they all came together and transformed into an oversized minigun, which began rotating and began firing _molten-hot lead cannon balls_, peppering the environment, intent on destroying the Ne, while also setting fire to the surrounding foliage with the explosions.

After he was sure the Ne were done dancing, or _dying_, he reverted his arms to normal, his head swiveling to the face of anger, as his fingers extended on metal tracks, almost invisible wires extending out his fingertips, as he soon swung his hands around, the terrain and bodies of Ne getting sliced up, or even bisected, with the razor-sharp wires, the wounds immediately cauterizing with the heat running through the wires. Once he had his fun, Naruto swiveled his head to the default face of mirth, his hands reverting to normal, only for his arms to bisect at the forearm and his fingers to turn into claws that curved into almost a perfect circle as a strange energy was emitted from the thin channel down his arms to the space between the holders, a sawblade of chakra forming.

Smirking more ferally at the remaining Ne, Naruto fired his disk-blade shooters, revelling in the retro feel as the blades seemed to bounce off the environment as if it were made of metal, intent on cutting up the Ne. After five minutes of bouncing blades, the remaining Ne were slaughtered, leaving the transformed Naruto alone, slightly chastising himself for his fun, seeing there were no intact bodies to make into more puppets. Shrugging his multiple shoulders, Naruto soon shifted back to his normal self, tanned flesh and muscle and only one face, smirking as he grabbed his discarded cloak and put it on as he walked home, intent on getting some sleep for his genin test tomorrow.

End Ch. 8

So, tell me what you think! I hope the fight with his other puppets, including showcasing Predaking! And the auxiliary puppet the was related to Gilgamesh, and finally a fight that shows Naruto using Asura Path in all its glory. Again, I thank **killercroc **for his ideas on the weapons for the three different faces.

Ja ne!


End file.
